Rahzel: My Reign Year 3, Pt 2
by BuzzCity360
Summary: (2019 Smackdown June-2020 Wrestlemania) After getting his revenge on his former best friend, Rahzel looks to dominate and go for the ultimate goal: The WWE Championship.
1. Prolong

My name is Rahzel. After a couple years being in NXT, I moved up to the main roster and to Smackdown Live where at my first Wrestlemania, I won my first title, The Intercontinental Championship.

But tragedy struck as I was injured, ruining my chances in going to my second straight Wrestlemania and walking in as The IC Champion.

During my relinquishing of the title, my former best friend and partner, Raij injured my surgical repair shoulder, keeping me out.

I came back with a new attitude and destroy those who stood in my way from Raij. Raij and I battled at Wrestlemania and at Backlash with myself winning both times.

Now, I set my sights on the goal that every superstars has in The WWE.

Becoming **WWE Champion**.


	2. 1

Smackdown Live

 **Tom** : Welcome to Smackdown Live. Tom Philips, Byron Saxton and Corey Graves here. What a night Money in The Bank was guys?

 **Saxton** : It was awesome, Tom. Two new Money in the Bank winners and a new WWE Champion.

 **Graves** : The landscape of The WWE will change as tonight starts The King of The Ring Qualifying matches. This is a chance to go to Summerslam for either The Universal or WWE Championship

 **Saxton** : As well as The Queen of The Ring Qualifying matches tonight.

 **Greg** : Ladies and Gentlemen, Smackdown General Manager, Lilith Ace!

 **Lilith** : Thank you, WWE Universe! Two nights ago, Money in The Bank was awesome. But, it didn't go the way The Blue Brand would like. Raw superstars got both the men's and women's Money in The Bank Contracts.

But we're still The A Show and The Land of Opportunity. Opportunity is knocking as we're weeks away from The WWE Network Special, King of The Ring event.

This week starts The King and Queen of The Ring Qualifier Matches tonight. Four superstars, two matches, only two winner. Also there will be a representative from NXT to be on the Smackdown Bracket.

So here's the superstars in the tournament: Last year's winner, Samoa Joe, Sanity's Killian Dain, Seth Rollins, Sheamus, and...

The General Manager was interrupted by Brick, walking on the stage with crutches.

 **Graves** : Oh boy! Here comes Brick.

 **Tom** : Brick suffer a sprained ankle during The Money in The Bank Ladder Match.

 **Saxton** : That wasn't the only thing he suffered last Sunday. He had the contract and he got attack by the man he took out for a month.

 **Tom** : Rahzel return last night, screwing Brick out of the match.

 **Brick** : Lilith, isn't it great? The King of The Ring tournament starts at the same time I got a sprain ankle. No thanks to your pathetic brother-in-law!

 **Lilith** : Brick, you should've known Rahzel would come after you after your attack on him at Backlash. But you will be out of action for a month. No worry because you put your US Championship on the line last week, you will be back by the time of your 30 day no compete clause.

I did have a spot for you in this tournament, but since you're injured, I will give it to someone that deserves, someone that has a better chance than you and someone that hates your guts.

The fifth participant in the Smackdown bracket, The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel!

Rahzel walked out on the stage, looking at Brick, shaking his head.

"Well isn't that sad? Once again your body made of glass bones and paper skin holds you back.

"But don't worry, I want you at 100% because I'm going to break every bone in your body when you come back.

"And to those who I'll see in The King of The Ring Tournament, the throne is mine and I will slay those who oppose me. Pray you don't meet me."

 **Tom** : The Big Bad Wolf sends a warning to all who will be in the tournament.

 **Graves** : Rahzel is going to make people suffer as he moves up for a chance to have a WWE Championship match.

-SD-

Jasper, Dekker and, Raij were in the locker room, thinking of a alternative name for their group, Sixx.

After returning from the beating he took at The Ambulance Match at Backlash, The Golden Boy was offered in a group with Jasper, Dekker, and Ruby Riott.

 **Goodnight** : How about Syxx?

 **Raij** : It's X-Pac's WCW name. We can't use it!

 **Goodnight** : Damn it. Uhhh, how about...6ixx

 **Raij** : That's perfect!

Ruby Riott walked in the room, looking at Goodnight and Raij high fiving each other while Dekker sat in his chair.

 **Ruby** : Guys, we're going to take over The King and Queen of The Ring Tournament. I'm moving on to The Quarterfinals while two of you are heading to the 1st Round.

 **Dekker** : I'm going to win the whole damn thing!

 **Ruby** : Dekker, you're not in the tournament.

Dekker stood up quickly and threw his chair to the wall.

 **Ruby** : Jasper and Raij, you two are in the Qualifier Match. Unfortunately, you two are facing each other.

Goodnight and Raij face each other, shaking hands for sportsmanship.

 **Raij** : May the better man win.

 **Goodnight** : Agree

-SD-

 **King of The Ring**

 **Smackdown Bracket Matches**

(1st Round)

Rahzel vs Sheamus

Killian Dain vs Scottie Ace

Seth Rollins vs Samoa Joe

Big E vs Jasper Goodnight


	3. 2

Smackdown Live

4 weeks till King of The Ring

Cesaro and Sheamus showed up on the screen, getting ready for The King of The Ring match.

 **Sheamus** : Tonight, I have a chance to become the second superstar to win The King of The Ring twice.

Unfortunately, Cesaro was eliminated out of the tournament last week. But me and him are in this together. If I win, he wins.

Rahzel, fella, I've been waiting to face you for a good while. But I'm not going to huff and puff and blow your house down.

I'm going to Brogue Kick you out of the tournament!

 **Cesaro** : Because we don't just set the bar.

 **Both** : We are The Bar!

-SD-

Rahzel stared at the screen, slightly irritated at The Bar.

"Sheamus, if I rip your leg off, does Cesaro's leg rips off as well? I'm going to find that out tonight. You're my first victim I will go through in this tournament. You should feel so honored."

 **Tom** : 1st Round of The King of The Ring Tournament match between Rahzel and Sheamus coming up next!

-SD-

 **1st Round**

 **King of The Ring**

Rahzel vs Sheamus

Cesaro walk out to the stage, turning his back as the lights went off and the drums start playing. After seconds of theme reaching it's climax, the lights shine bright, radiating the skin of The Celtic Warrior.

The Swiss Cyborg tapped on Sheamus' shoulder as General Manager Lilith Ace was also on stage with the former Tag Team Champions.

 **Lilith** : Cesaro, you're banned from ringside. If you intervene, Sheamus will forfeit this match and you two will not get a Tag Team Title shot!

Cesaro was freaking out along with Sheamus. He went to the back while his partner went to the ring.

 **Graves** : Can you believe that?! Half of The Bar is banned.

 **Saxton** : You got a problem about her decision, Corey? Take it with her.

 **Greg** : This is a King of The Ring 1st Round Match is for one fall.

From Dublin, Ireland, weighting 267 lbs. He is the 2010 King of The Ring, Sheamus!

 **Tom** : Sheamus is looking to be the second superstar to win The King of The Ring, joining Bret Hart on that list.

 **Saxton** : But he has one person that is standing in his way.

Rahzel walked out with his wolf teeth mouth cover and a intense look on his face as he made his way to the ring.

 **Greg** : From Charlotte, NC. Weighting 215 lbs. The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel!

 **Tom** : This is Rahzel's second time in The King of The Ring Tournament. In 2017, he made it to The Semi-Finals. This year with a new attitude, he seeks to go all the way.

The two participants of the tourney were ready to battle as the referee signal for the bell.

Not wasting time, Rahzel grab and push The Celtic Warrior to the turnbuckle behind him and start punching him and kneeing his mid section.

Sheamus pushed Zell off him, following with a Clothesline. But with a matrix dodge, Rahzel got back up and Chop Block the right leg.

Sheamus rolled out of the ring to get away from The Big Bad Wolf. But it didn't slow down his momentum as he bounced off the ropes on the opposite end and went through the top and middle rope with a Suicide Dive.

 **Tom** : Rahzel is on fire! Sheamus gotta find a way to cool him down or he's out of the tournament.

Later on

Sheamus was in control of the match, strenching Rahzel's arms with his right knee on Zell's back.

While The Big Bad Wolf kept working The Celtic Warrior's right leg, he's been working on his back.

The crowd start to get Zell back in the match, cheering for him as he start a comeback, getting up on his feet.

Turn around along, Rahzel wrap his arms around Sheamus' back and hit The German Suplex three times and hit a forth one, releasing The Celtic Warrior.

Zell waited for his victim to get up on the turnbuckle, he charged towards him, but got caught by The Irishman, hit with The Irish Curse on the hurt leg.

Sheamus went up after wailing in pain, he got up, pounding his chest, awaiting for The Big Bad Wolf to get up for his finisher.

As he got up, The Celtic Warrior charge over to hit The Brogue Kick.

But, his right leg was caught by Rahzel, tripping Sheamus on the mat and hitting him with The Ankle Lock.

Trying to crawl to the ropes, Sheamus was pulled back to the middle of the ring and Zell wrap his body on the right leg, tightening his grip.

The former King of The Ring winner taps out.

 **Greg** : Here's your winner, Rahzel!

 **Tom** : The Big Bad Wolf advances to The Quarterfinals next week!

 **Saxton** : Rahzel is rolling with momentum. Everytime you think he's out, he finds a way to become victorious.

 **Graves** : Sheamus worked on the back of Rahzel and I thought The Irish Curse put Zell down. But, he finds a way to win and continues his chance to become King of The Ring.

-SD-

Xavier, Big E, and Kofi were celebrating their fellow partner and best friend win.

 **Xavier** : Sir Bootyworth, lets celebrate Big E's advancement to The Quarterfinals. Bring on the plate!

The New Day's Pancake Butler brought over a large silver plate stacked with pancakes.

Xavier and Kofi grab one flapjack. Big E took one, but someone snatched it out of his grasp. He turns around to see Rahzel.

The Big Bad Wolf examine the pancake, smell it and took a bite of it. He drop the bitten breakfast treat and steps on it causing Kofi and Woods to freak out.

Rahzel spit out the pancake onto the smushed one and stare at Big E.

"See you next week."

Zell went to leave, but without making a statement. He knocked the plate full of pancakes on the floor.

Xavier fell on his knee grabbing some of the flapjacks.

 **Xavier** : E, next week, flatten him.

-SD-

 **King of The Ring**

 **Smackdown Bracket Matches**

(Quarterfinals)

Scottie Ace vs Seth Rollins

Big E vs Rahzel


	4. 3

Smackdown Live

3 weeks till King of The Ring

The New Day stood in a room, looking at the camera.

 **Big E** : Last week, we were graced with the presence of The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel. But as always, he's a sour puss who knock our precious pancakes on the ground.

 **Kofi** : Yeah, man. He brought down our mood and our boy, Xavier. He still traumatized from last week. He hasn't talk, went out, or eat with us.

 **Big E** : Rahzel, you broke our boy. Tonight, I break you and The Three Kings move on to The Semi-Finals BECAUSE!

 **Kofi** and **Big E** : NEW DAY ROCKS! NEW DAY ROCKS! NEW DAY ROCKS!

The screen went backstage as Seth Rollins looked on the television.

 **Seth** : New Day knows how to put on a smile. Tonight, I get to go one on one with Scottie Ace. Scottie is a great superstar.

But I'm going to do what I do best to move on to The Semi-Finals. He will do the same thing. Together, we will burn it down.

The screen went into the locker room where Scottie finish tying his boot, looking at his opponent for tonight on the television.

 **Scottie** : Seth Rollins. The Architect, The Kingslayer, The man who "burns it down."

Well I hope you have your dancing shoes on because the two of us is going to tango till one of our legs gives out. Trust me, Rollins, I can dance all night.

Rahzel appear on screen, cracking his knuckles.

"Big E, you say you're going to break me. Well, actions speak louder than words. So if you don't keep your promise, it will be me that will break you.

"I'll finish what I didn't do early this year and break "the muscle" of The New Day.

"If I get to see Seth at King of The Ring, I'm going to burn you down. If I see my brother, not even a family member could stop me from sitting on The Throne."

 **Quarterfinal Round**

 **King of The Ring**

Big E vs Rahzel

 **Big E** : AHHHHHHHH WWE UNIVERSE! DON'T YOU DARE BE SOUR! CLAP FOR YOUR LONGEST REIGNING TAG TEAM CHAMPS AND FEEEEL THE POWAH!

Big E and Kofi clap as they came out. Their friend, Xavier Woods walked out, dragging his trombone on the floor.

His two partners clap The New Day Rocks chant, getting Xavier to start to move to the beat and play his green instrument.

Big E walked down to the ring without his crew.

 **Tom** : Welcome to Smackdown Live! Tom Philips, dancing Bryon Saxton and a displeased Corey Graves here as we get one of two King of The Ring Quarterfinal Matches going on.

 **Saxton** : Come on, Corey. Get your groove.

 **Graves** : One day, Saxton. One day, I'm going force feed you a cup of thumb tacks.

 **Greg** : This is King of The Ring Quarterfinals Match is for one fall.

Representing The New Day, from Tampa, FL, weighting 285 lbs. Big E!

 **Tom** : Big E and The New Day had a weird encounter with Rahzel last week. But tonight he will be put to the test when they meet again.

 **Graves** : The last time E and Zell met was a 5 on 1 Handicap Match and made Big E pass out. The Muscle of The New Day can not make a mistake if he wants to move on.

Rahzel came out, walking down the stage towards the ring.

 **Greg** : From Charlotte, NY, weighting 215 lbs. The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel!

 **Graves** : If anyone can get rid of Bryon's smile is The Big Bad Wolf.

 **Tom** : Rahzel has one victim to his list. Sheamus last week, Big E tonight.

The referee signal to ring the bell and the two superstars size each other up. The New Day Muscle was taller than The Big Bad Wolf.

The two grapple each other till E pushed Zell down on the mat, gyrating his hips.

The two grapple each other again. This time Rahzel wrap his arms around and hit a Releasing Belly to Belly.

The Big Bad Wolf crotch chop, smirking at The New Day member.

 **Tom** : How did Rahzel, 215 lbs just outpower 285 lbs of Big E?

 **Graves** : Between the two of them is 75 lbs apart. I'm shock as well how Zell made a Release Belly to Belly Suplex look easy.

The Big Bad Wolf went on a tear of attacks on Big E, follow by a Clothesline out of the ring. He ran and bounced off the ropes and jump through, hitting a Suicide Dive.

He stood up and flex his muscle.

 **Tom** : Rahzel and Big E is just heating up. One of them is going The Semi-Finals of The King of The Ring. Who will it be?

-SD-

Rahzel was working on the back of Big E, performing a Sharpshooter. Everytime E would crawl for the ropes, he would be pulled back.

So The Muscle went twist around on his back and kick Zell off him. Rahzel bounced off the ropes to attack, but he was hit with a Belly to Belly Suplex.

Big E was getting fired up as he hit Rahzel with Clothesline after Clothesline till he rolled out of the ring, on the apron.

The Muscle of The New Day revved his engine, pulling down the straps to his singlet, and charged towards his opponent and spearing him to the floor.

But Rahzel wasn't the only one affected by the attack. Before landing on the floor, he lock E's head, hitting a DDT while falling.

 **Tom** : Both men are down. What a match from Big E and Rahzel.

Big E used The Announce Table as leverage to get up. He went after Rahzel, but he was driven to the table, hurting his back more.

The Big Bad Wolf drive E into the apron, rolling him back in the ring. Zell enter the ring, waiting to hit a devastating Clothesline.

Rahzel went for the attack, but Big E got him up for his finisher, The Big Ending. He went off the ropes, going for The Big Splash.

But Rahzel kip up, pick him up and twist around, hitting a Spinebuster. He grab the legs, twisting E around, putting him into The Liontamer.

After a minute in the submission hold, Big E tapped out.

 **Greg** : Here's your winner, Rahzel.

 **Tom** : With this win, Rahzel heads back to King of The Ring Semi-Finals.

 **Graves** : Clearly my favorite to win after putting down Big E.

 **Saxton** : Absolutely awesome match between these two superstars. Rahzel outpowering Big E was very impressive.

 **Tom** : Rahzel will face the winner of Raw's Quarterfinals match between Elias and Jeff Hardy in three weeks.


	5. 4

Smackdown Live

6 Days till King of The Ring

 **Tom**

: This Sunday will be King of The Ring on The WWE Network. One of the two Smackdown Superstars that will compete for the right to face The WWE Champion is with Renee Young. Take it away, Renee.

Renee sat down across from her guest, The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel who wore his Red Eye Wolf Insignia.

 **Renee** : Thank you for taking the time for this interview, Rahzel.

Rahzel didn't answer. He just stare at her with a stern look.

 **Renee** : Okay...Rahzel, this Sunday, you'll be at King of The Ring for the second time in your career, fighting to be 2019 King of The Ring and headline Summerslam for The WWE Championship.

Let's take you back to your first attempt at winning the tournament in 2017. What is going to be different than 2017?

"That's it? That's your question? What's different this year than 2017? What do you think? Have you not seen what I've been doing since I came back?

"My past self was foolish and wasn't prepare to take the role of WWE Champion. He was only preparing himself.

"This adaptation of me is deadly, cold hearted, cold blooded. I've destroy those who will stood in my way ever since I've return. I'm not done yet as this Sunday, my path of destruction continues on as I make my way to the throne and to The WWE Championship."

 **Renee** : We notice lately that in all of your victories, you won by submission. Why?

Rahzel got up from seat and pulled closer

"Renee, think of somebody you hate and you see them in front. You're in a fight to the death. What do you do?Do you coward in fear and let your enemy end you?

"Or do you fight them, beat them till they can't move, they can't breathe. All the memories of all the bad things they've done to flow in your head and makes want that person gone.

"Renee, I don't expect you to have a backbone, so you wouldn't survive.

"Superstars who stand in my way are my enemy. I don't put them down, I'll be put down. I love the way my enemies squirm, the breath blowing on my skin as I squeeze the life out them.

"I want them to feel their life slip away and know that I was the one that took it away. You can pin someone. But I don't see the fun in that.

"I want my victims to know that I was the one who ended them."

Zell scooted back, away from Renee.

 **Renee** : Uh...Do you have any words for your opponent this Sunday, Jeff Hardy.

"Jeffrey, I hope you watch my matches since I've been back. If you don't beat me this Sunday...Hahaha."

The Big Bad Wolf laugh his way out of the interview and out of the room.

 **Tom** : The very dangerous Rahzel meets The Charismatic Enigma, Jeff Hardy this Sunday in The Semi-Finals of The King of The Ring Tournament.

 **Graves** : Also, Johnny Wrestling will take on The Architect, Seth Rollins with The Semi-Finals as well. Also, The Queen of Ring Semi-Finals and Finals.

 **Saxton** : The Finals of The King of The Ring, The WWE Championship, and more this Sunday at King of The Ring.

 **Tom** : Only on The WWE Network.

-RZ-

King of The Ring

 **Smackdown Tag Team Championship**

The Revival (C) vs 6ixx (Goodnight and Dekker)

 **NXT Tag Team Championship**

War Raiders (C) vs Street Profits

 **Intercontinental Championship**

 **Fatal 4 Way**

Drew McIntyre (C) vs Andrade "cien" Almas vs AJ Styles vs Apollo Crews

 **King of The Ring Semi-Finals**

Johnny Gargano (NXT) vs Seth Rollins (SD)

 **King of The Ring Semi-Finals**

Jeff Hardy (Raw) vs Rahzel (SD)

 **Queen of The Ring Semi-Finals**

Alexa Bliss (Raw) vs Bayley (SD)

 **Queen of The Ring Semi-Finals**

Naomi (Raw) vs Ruby Riott (SD)

 **Queen of The Ring Finals**

Bliss/Bayley vs Naomi/Riott

 **King of The Ring Finals**

Gargano/Rollins vs Hardy/Rahzel

 **WWE Championship**

Roman Reigns (C) vs The Miz


	6. 5

"I arrive at King of The Ring and was thinking about 2017's King of The Ring and the whole year in general. I dominated, got hated for it and put a little edge on my then current state.

"What I said on Smackdown days before, saying that I was only good for The Intercontinental Championship that year, I meant it. I wasn't prepared for a big role.

"When you're The WWE Championship, your name is in the history books with legends. People will look back to your reign and see if you made any significant to the title.

"That's what I want."

"To wrestle Jeff Hardy, I felt honored. This was my second match with him and it's a personal match to me. He's one of my favorite superstars."

-24-

King of The Ring

I got out of my dark room. Walking a couple of steps, I was stopped by The New Smackdown Tag Team Champions, Dekker and Jasper Goodnight with Raij and Ruby Riott beside them.

 **Goodnight** : Well, well. Look who it is. Mr. Big Bad Wolf. We haven't talked to each other since you've return, right Dekker?

 **Dekker** : Hell, we haven't heard a word from you during your recovery. Raij, you may be right about your old best friend.

 **Raij** : Yeah. You're off to conquer the tournament. We want to wish you good luck in your match.

 **Goodnight** : Yeah man. We would hate to waste The "King's" time.

"If you three have a problem, I would gladly solve it for you."

 **Ruby** : They got a problem with you. But you don't make the demands around here. We'll deal with you later.

"Heh, Raij, maybe you forgot what I did to you this year. Jasper and Dekker, I taught you two well enough. We'll see if you four can take me down.

I walked off to my match with the four men and Ruby looking at my back.

 **King of The Ring Semi-Final**

Jeff Hardy (Raw) vs Rahzel (SD)

 **Renee**

: Trouble stirring up back there. Welcome back to King of The Ring, Renee Young, Corey Graves and Byron Saxton calling the next Semi-Final match of The King of The Ring Tournament between Raw's Jeff Hardy and Rahzel of Smackdown Live.

 **Jojo** : This King of The Ring Semi-Final match is for one fall. The winner of this match will meet Johnny Gargano in The Finals.

From Cameron, NC, weighting in 225lbs, Jeff Hardy!

 **Renee** : The Charismatic Enigma looks to continue his path to Raw's top title, The Universal Championship. But The Monster Among Men holds it right now.

 **Graves** : Jeff is the oldest in the tournament, looking to be the winner. Hardy wasted a opportunity to be Mr. Money in The Bank, but crashed and burned.

 **Saxton** : Jeff Hardy can't make a mistake tonight against his opponent in this match.

 **Jojo** : From Charlotte, NC, weighting 215lbs. The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel!

 **Graves** : Renee, how was your interview with The Big Bad Wolf?

 **Renee** : He is something really scary. He has a saying. "He say what he means and means what he say."

He loves to show his dominance and Jeff Hardy is someone he's going destroy.

 **Saxton** : These two met earlier this year with Rahzel taking the win. Hardy must have a plan to get Zell off his game.

The referee signal for the bell and the two North Carolinians gapple each other. Rahzel pushed Hardy on the corner turnbuckle, throwing punches till the referee pull him off his opponent.

Jeff took a moment to breath, but it was only a moment as The Big Bad Wolf went on the attack again. He wrap his arms around Hardy's lower back, pull him slightly away, then slam his back into the turnbuckle.

Rahzel continue on slamming the back until the ref pulled him off.

Zell mean mug the official, giving Jeff time to attack and clothesline him out of the ring.

The Charismatic Enigma bounced off the rope and went for a Tope Con Hilo. But The Big Bad Wolf grab a hold of him, not going down.

In Powerbomb position, Zell slam Jeff on the apron. He wince in pain as his back was in pain. Rahzel smiled at the pain of his opponent.

The referee checked on Jeff, asking him if he wants to continue the match. He wasn't going to give up his opportunity to The Universal Championship match at Summerslam.

Jeff rolled in the ring and uses the ropes to get up on his feet. Rahzel had a smile on his face as he watch his victim get up for more pain.

The Big Bad Wolf went towards his opponent, but Jeff wasn't going to take it anymore and dished out some punishment on Zell.

Hardy threw punches at the opponent and Clothesline him. The Charismatic Enigma continue his onslaught following with a DDT.

But he winced as he landed on his back. After getting up, he separated Rahzel's legs, jump up and Leg Drop on his midsection.

 **Renee** : Jeff Hardy is trying to take over this match. But, Rahzel has done the damage.

-RZ-

Rahzel took over the match, putting Jeff in a Double Leg Boston Crab in the middle of the ring.

Hardy tried to crawl the ropes, but everytime he would get close, he would be pulled away.

The Big Bad Wolf continue on applying more pain on the back. Jeff crawled over to the ropes once again, this time making it, getting the ref to get Zell to break the hold.

Breaking the hold, Zell went on grab Hardy, but he was kicked off. Jeff got up, taking Rahzel down with a Cross Body.

Brother Nero continue his attack before dragging Rahzel to the bottom turnbuckle, stomping on his chest.

After the stomps, Hardy proceed, charging at the turnbuckle, climbing on top and using the momentum to drive his feet into Zell's chest.

Jeff pick Rahzel, putting him in position for Twist of Fate. But when he twist around, it was reversed in position of Rahzel's Crimson Moon.

 **Renee** : Zell going for Crimson Moon. Jeff reverse it to Twist of Fate. Rahzel is down!

Jeff took off his shirt as he went up the turnbuckle. He yells to the crowd as they were cheering him on.

 **Renee** : This is what The Universal Championship means to Jeff Hardy. As bad as his body must feel, he still throws caution in the wind. Swanton Bomb!

Hardy went for his finisher, but he hit Zell's knees. Zell wrapped his legs on the midsection and his right arm around Hardy's neck, locking in Zellthanasia.

 **Graves** : Nobody has ever escape Zellthanasia!

 **Renee** : Jeff is in trouble! Rahzel is squeezing the life out of Hardy!

Jeff would try to kick his legs to the bottom rope, he felt himself losing consciousness. He tapped on the mat, giving the referee to ring for the bell.

 **JoJo** : Here's your winner, Rahzel!

 **Renee** : Rahzel moves on to The Finals to face Johnny Gargano. What a match between these two.

 **Saxton** : Rahzel dealt the damage to Jeff Hardy and fighting through the pain, Jeff did his best. The Big Bad Wolf just was better.

 **Renee** : Three men down. Rahzel sets his eyes on Johnny Gargano to take the throne.

-RZ-

Dasha stood beside Johnny Gargano.

 **Dasha** : Johnny, you are one match away from getting a title match. Rahzel stands in front.

 **Johnny** : Rahzel is someone who loves to dish out pain to his opponents. He thrives off it. I've dealt with monsters bigger than him and better than him. He doesn't scare me.

Gargano left the area. Charly stood by Rahzel who looked at the past interview.

 **Caruso** : Rahzel, Johnny says he's not scared of you.

"I'm glad he's not afraid of The Big Bad Wolf. He's going to learn why he should be afraid of me. I hope his wife is looking at the match. Candice, he's not coming home tonight. He won't be able to move after I'm done with him."

 **King of The Ring Final**

Johnny Gargano (NXT) vs Rahzel (SD)

 **Cole** : Johnny Gargano is nothing but fantastic. From a great showing at The Cruiserweight Classic, amazing moments with and against former friend, Tommaso Ciampa, and finally grabbing The NXT Championship.

Johnny Wrestling looks to win and choose what Championship he wants to get at Summerslam.

 **Nigel** : Following Johnny Gargano's journey here in The WWE has been no doubt a roller coaster ride. But tonight, he has someone who he never faced before. Someone who may have a darker mindset than Johnny's past opponents.

 **Cole** : I've watched Rahzel when he returned late last year. He wants to rip people apart and cause them nightmares.

 **Saxton** : Rahzel says that he's adapted to a better, deadlier monster than ever.

 **Cole** : For both men, this match is very important. Gargano and Rahzel are fighting for a free ticket to a Championship Match at Summerslam.

The two superstars met in the middle of the ring. The lights went off as a spotlight illuminate on the them. They stared down each other.

 **Greg** : This is the final match in The King of The Ring Tournament.

First from NXT, from Cleveland, OH, weighting 199 lbs. Johnny Gargano!

His opponent, from Smackdown, from Charlotte, NC, weighting 215 lbs. The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel!

Both man stood in front of each other as the lights went back on. The referee ring the bell.

The superstars grappled each other. Rahzel took the opportunity and Release Belly to Belly Suplex Johnny across the ring.

When Johnny got up, Zell rush over to him, driving his shoulder into Gargano's midsection. The referee pull him off to give Johnny time to breathe.

The Big Bad Wolf went over to his opponent, but he was attacked. Gargano punched Zell till one of them was dodged and he was Clothesline.

Johnny Wrestling rolled out of the inside of the ring while Rahzel flashed his signature smile. He went over to Gargano to pull him in the ring.

But in time, Johnny shoves his shoulder into Zell's midsection and hit The Springboard DDT.

 **Cole** : Johnny Gargano is looking to win and survive against Rahzel.

-RZ-

Rahzel took control of the match, putting Johnny in a Camel Clutch. Johnny's back was in pain after he was planted down on the steel steps earlier in the match.

The crowd was going crazy for Johnny Wrestling, cheering him on to escape the hold.

The Man with The Rebel Heart start to crawl over to the ropes as Zell tighten his hold. But Gargano made it and Rahzel had to break the hold.

The Big Bad Wolf was furious. How is Gargano surviving after all the damage he caused.

If he wasn't going to tap, he's going to be put down.

Rahzel went over towards Johnny, but he was hit with The Slingshot Spear. Gargano proceed with his attack, picking up Rahzel on his shoulders and charge towards the corner turnbuckle.

Rahzel was thrown towards the middle turnbuckle for The Lawn Dart. The Big Bad Wolf was stunned as he got up.

Gargano went for a Superkick, but Rahzel grab the incoming foot, swing it down and transition it into a DDT.

Both men were down, trying to get up. Rahzel was up first, waiting for Johnny to get up.

He went for a Clothesline From Hell, but he was taken down in the middle of the ring and Johnny locked in Gargano Escape.

 **Cole** : Gargano Escape locked in. Nobody has taken down Rahzel like that ever.

 **Nigel** : Rahzel is struggling to break the hold.

The Big Bad Wolf crawled to the ropes, but with the grip tightened, he was in trouble. His left arm wrapped around Johnny's face and rake his eyes.

Gargano broke the hold to rub his eyes. He stood up, walking around blindly, he didn't know that Rahzel was back up, charging towards and hit him with Forearm to the head.

 **Cole** : Rahzel with a wicked forearm to Gargano.

 **Nigel** : He needs to capitalize on the opportunity.

The Big Bad Wolf grab Johnny and hit The Uranage Back Breaker and transition into The Arm-Lock Crossface.

Johnny crawled forward for a bit. But rolled around to reverse into The Gargano Escape. Rahzel freaked out as he tried to move to the ropes, but he rolled forward, reversing the hold into The Crossface.

The two superstars kept reversing their submission moves till both of them Clothesline each other.

Johnny Gargano got on his feet, waiting at corner turnbuckle to hit a Superkick. He wemt for the attack, but Zell dodged out of the way again and applied Zellthanasia.

Johnny tried to roll, but Rahzel wasn't going to budge. After a while, his arm limp down, causing the referee to signal for the bell.

 **Greg** : Here's your winner and The 2019 King of The Ring Winner, Rahzel!

 **Cole** : Rahzel couldn't do it in 2017. He does it in 2019 as he defeats Johnny Gargano to go to Summerslam for The WWE Championship.

 **Nigel** : Johnny Gargano gave it his all, taking the fight to Rahzel, but in the end, he was put down.

 **Saxton** : I hope Roman and Miz was looking at this match because Rahzel is closing to The WWE Championship.

Rahzel walked up the stage towards the throne. He toss the ridiculous cape and scepter off the stage and sat down on the royal chair with the crown on his head, looking angry.

 **Cole** : Sheamus, Big E, Jeff Hardy, and Johnny Gargano. Four victims to get Rahzel to his destiny. Congratulations to The Big Bad Wolf on becoming The 2019 King of The Ring.

-RZ-

Champions

 **SD Tag** : 6ixx

 **Intercontinental** : Andrade "cien" Almas

 **NXT Tag** : War Raiders

 **Queen of The Ring** : Ruby Riott

 **King of The Ring** : Rahzel


	7. 6

Smackdown Live

4 weeks till Extreme Rules

 **Tom**

: Welcome to Smackdown Live. Tom Philips, Corey Graves, and Bryon Saxton here. King of The Ring is in the books and we now proceed to Extreme Rules.

Tonight, WWE Champion, Roman Reigns goes against The Miz. If The Miz win he will in The WWE Championship Match at Extreme Rules.

 **Graves** : But who will face Roman for The WWE Championship? Lilith will pit Seth Rollins and Samoa Joe against each other in a #1 Contenders Match.

 **Saxton** : Also, Smackdown had a clean sweep at King of The Ring. We will hear from The King and Queen of The Ring, Rahzel and Ruby Riott tonight.

 **Tom** : Speaking of Rahzel, here he comes.

 **Greg** : Ladies and gentlemen, The 2019 King of The Ring Winner. The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel!

 **Tom** : Corey, Bryon. You two saw Rahzel's performance this weekend.

 **Saxton** : Yes. His intentions was clear. Hurt people, hurt some more, put them down and win.

 **Graves** : Couldn't say that any better myself. After all of that, he won the tournament and he awaits for Summerslam and The WWE Championship.

Rahzel stood in the ring with the mic in his hands.

"There's a saying I go by: I say what I mean and I mean what I say.

"So when I said that I was going to win The King of The Ring Tournament, I mean it. When I said that whoever stood in my way, I was going to destroy them, I mean it.

"Sheamus, Big E, Jeff Hardy, Johnny Gargano. They stood in my way and I took them down and now, I have WWE Title match at Summerslam.

"Some people didn't like what I did to Johnny Wrestling. To those people, I don't remember giving a damn about you! If I need your opinion, I'll ask.

"Summerslam is a month away Extreme Rules is in a couple of weeks. Whoever walks out of Extreme Rules as The WWE Champion has The Big Bad Wolf in front of them.

"Now, it's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life and I'm feeling damn good. It's been a month.

"Brick, get your ass out here and get this ass kicking!"

The crowd cheered on as The Big Bad Wolf called out The US Champion out to the ring.

But instead, The GM of Smackdown showed up on the titantron.

 **Lilith** : Rahzel, I know you waited to get your hands on Brick for a month. But you will have to wait longer as he has a United States Championship Match tonight.

But, _champion or not_ , you will face Brick at Extreme Rules.

"Lilith, you test my patience. I want to break his bones and waiting till Extreme Rules to beat the hell out of him is going to make me snap.

"In our match, I need something to make Brick suffer"

 **Lilith** : How about this? Rahzel vs Brick in a Extreme Rules Match!

Rahzel smiled along with the crowd's cheers.

 **Lilith** : Rahzel, you seem like you need some action. How about you face a former United States Champion.

Shelton Benjamin walked out with a referee.

 **Tom** : Shelton Benjamin looks to stop The King of The Ring winner's momentum.

-SD-

Rahzel (KOTR) vs Shelton Benjamin

Later on

The Gold Standard and The Big Bad Wolf were having a good match as tge crowd were on their feet.

Benjamin waited at the corner, waiting for Rahzel to get up. He charged towards him, leaping to hit his finisher, Paydirt.

But Zell held his ground, holding Shelton and hit The Uranage Back Breaker and applied Zellthanasia.

The referee called for the bell and Benjamin tapped out.

 **Greg** : Here's your winner, Rahzel!

 **Tom** : That could be Brick in a couple of weeks at Extreme Rules.

 **Graves** : I wouldn't go that far, Philips. Rahzel is dangerous without rules. But put a weapon in Brick's hands and he'll give Zell a run for his money.

 **Saxton** : If he does what he did to Shelton Benjamin, Brick will be in trouble.

-SD-

Lilith was looking at the action on tv till the office door was burst in. The United States Champion enter the room.

 **Brick** : Not only you put me in a Extreme Rules Match with Rahzel tonight. You're making me defend my title tonight!

 **Lilith** : Brick, you've been gone for a month. You know that if you don't defend your title, you'll be stripped from it.

Now, you will face Rahzel at Extreme Rules in a Extreme Rules Match. Champion or not.

 **Brick** : Who's my opponent.

 **Lilith** : It's Raij. You owe him a title match since you were the one to take Rahzel out at Backlash.

 **Brick** : Whatever. I'll beat him down just like I'm going to your Brother in Law at Extreme Rules.

Brick walked out of the office as Lilith shook her head, proceeding to watch Smackdown.

-SD-

 **United States Championship**

Brick (C) vs Raij

Brick had Raij in position for a Powerbomb. He lift the challenger up and slam The Golden Boy down on the mat.

The Monstro of Mexico went to get up, but Raij had him in a Triangle Chokehold. The ref got down to see Raij's shoulders on the mat.

1, 2, 3

The bell rang, but the referee had a confused look on his face.

 **Tom** : Brick had the pin on Raij. But he tapped out at the count of 3.

 **Graves** : Either we have a new champion or Brick retains.

Another ref and Lilith went out there to talk about the finished of the match. The ref of the match raised Raij's arm while the other ref raise Brick's arm.

The General Manager took The US Championship, exit the ring and head to the back.

 **Tom** : I'm guessing Lilith Ace will have a decision about the match.


	8. 7

Smackdown Live

3 weeks till Extreme Rules

Lilith walked out with The United States Championship on her shoulder

 **Greg** : Ladies and gentlemen, Smackdown Live General Manager, Lilith Ace.

 **Tom** : Welcome to Smackdown Live. Tom Philips, Corey Graves and Bryon Saxton. As you can see Smackdown GM, Lilith Ace holding The United States Championship.

Last weeks main event saw Brick and Raij face each other again. After a Powerball, Brick went for the pin and Raij put the champion in a Triangle Chokehold.

Raij's shoulder was done. At the 3rd count, Brick started tapping out. The referees discuss what happen with Lilith and she's going to deal her decision right now.

 **Lilith** : Welcome to Smackdown Live. After last weeks confusion and going through with my decision on the winner of The United States Championship Match between Brick and Raij.

I would like both participants to come to the ring right now.

Raij walked out with The Queen of The Ring, Ruby Riott and The Smackdown Tag Team Champions, Jasper Goodnight and Dekker.

 **Graves** : 6ixx coming out to celebrate with the new US Champion.

6ixx enter the ring, receiving a puzzled look from Lilith.

 **Lilith** : I asked the participants of The United States Championship Match to come out. Where in that did I say Ruby, Dekker, and Jasper to come out as well?

 **Ruby** : We know what will happen when Raij gets the title. Brick will rip him apart. We're here so that won't happen.

Lilith rolles her eyes at Riott as they wait for Brick. The Monstro of Mexico walked out towards the ring.

 **Tom** : Over the weekend, Brick was acting strange. On Twitter, he was being nice to Lilith. He's usually not a nice person to be around.

 **Saxton** : He's hoping that he keeps the title. Why do you think he kisses up to Lilith.

 **Brick** : Thank you, Ms. Ace. If these gang of vandals give you trouble, I'll break them.

 **Lilith** : Thank you, Brick. But I can handle myself.

Now, all of last week and over the weekend, I've been watching the footage, talking to both Senior Official Charles Robinson and John Cone who was the referee of the match.

Robinson says Brick tapped out before the third count can be mad, declaring Raij as the winner. Cone says his hand was down before Brick tapped out, declaring Brick as the winner.

My call on the match is...a draw.

Raij and Brick were confused at The GM's call, asking her who won the US title.

 **Lilith** : Due to the draw, a championship does not change hands. Therefore, Brick is still The United States Champion.

Being given his title back, Brick celebrated, hopping on the turnbuckle and raise it high. 6ixx wasn't having it.

 **Ruby** : You only gave him the title back because your Brother in Law will face him for the championship!

 **Lilith** : Brick having the title means he put it on the line at Extreme Rules against Rahzel...and Raij.

Brick stopped celebrating when he heard that Raij was added to his match against Rahzel at Extreme Rules.

 **Lilith** : Between you two and Rahzel, this Extreme Rules match has just got more fuel added to the fire. Good luck men.

 **Tom** : What a bombshell drop! Brick retain The United States Championship, but The Extreme Rules Match is now a Triple Threat.

 **Graves** : Brick is besides himself right now. Raij is happy. But, how is The Big Bad Wolf handling the news?

-SD-

Renee Young stood next to The Miz for an interview.

 **Renee** : Miz, in a couple of weeks, you'll be facing Roman Reigns for The WWE Championship at Extreme Rules.

Tonight,you'll be facing someone you might meet at Summerslam if you win The WWE Championship, Rahzel.

 **Miz** : If I win? At Extreme Rules, I'm going to put a end to The Roman Reigns Experiment and take back my WWE Championship.

But for Rahzel, I'm going to give him a preview on what I'm going to do to him at Summerslam.

-SD-

Brick was resting after his match against Scottie Ace. But he was surrounded by 6ixx with the exception of his former best friend and partner, Raij.

 **Ruby** : Brick, how many times will Lilith screw you over for her Brother in Law? You could've been King of The Ring. But who won? Rahzel, the man that caused your ankle injury and replaced you.

The man that Lilith wants to take your United States Championship. The man that's going after The WWE Championship that should be your opportunity.

Everytime, it's Rahzel this, Rahzel that. When will it end? At Extreme Rules. You and Raij just have to take out Rahzel.

How bout it? An enemy of an enemy is a friend.

 **Brick** : Raij sent you here to buddy himself with me again. Tell him to shove this idea up his ass. I'm walking in with The US title and walking out of Extreme Rules with it.

Rahzel and Raij won't be walking after the match.

Brick stares down Ruby, Jasper, and Dekker before leaving the room.

-SD-

The Miz vs Rahzel (KotR)

Later on

The Miz start to do Daniel Bryan's Yes Kicks on Rahzel's chest. The A-Lister continue with the strikes, but it wasn't affecting The Big Bad Wolf.

Zell stood up, sneering at The Miz, grabbing his right leg. He pulled his opponent over to him, wrap his arms around and hit a Release Belly to Belly Suplex.

Miz wobbled up on his feet, see that his stomach wrap with arms and was pulled backwards in a German Suplex.

 **Tom** : Rahzel is fired up!

The Big Bad Wolf pick The Hollywood Star up on his shoulders, drop him on the top turnbuckle, running off the ropes.

Zell charge towards his opponent, ready to hit him with his forearm. But Miz dodge the shot, roll him up in a pin.

1, 2

The ref stop when he saw Miz's feet on the ropes. The Miz plead that he wasn't cheating, but one person didn't care for pleads.

Rahzel went for a forearm, but Miz ducked out of the way. Zell stopped before he knocked out the referee, but he was in position for The Skull Crushing Finale.

The A-Lister went to hit his finisher, but it was reverse into a Ripcord Forearm shot by Zell.

After the hit, Rahzel hit perform another Ripcord, hitting a DDT this time and transitioning into a The Armlock Crossface.

 **Tom** : Miz is trap! Rahzel got this!

 **Graves** : What the?!

Rahzel was attacked by Raij and Jasper. The referee called for the bell. The partners stomped on The Big Bad Wolf.

Dekker slide in three steel chairs before entering the ring. The three male members of 6ixx take turns in slamming the chair on Rahzel's back.

 **Tom** : Somebody stop these guys!

Raij took his chair and jab the midsection of Zell while Jasper and Dekker trash talk.

Ruby got up on the apron, telling her teammates to go backstage. All of them walk up the ramp.

Brick walked out, eyeing 6ixx as they made their way backstage. The Monstro took apart the top half of the steel steps, sliding it in the ring.

He hover over his former best friend who was holding his sides.

 **Brick** : Hurts don't it? That's what happens when the spotlight is on someone that isn't ready for it.

Brick took the steps and slam them on Zell. He continue his beatdown on his ex best friend till the referees came in the ring.

The United States Champion raise his title over The Big Bad Wolf.

 **Tom** : Brick and Raij working together to take out Rahzel and after this beatdown, the triple threat match is looking like a 2 on 1 match.

 **Graves** : Doesn't this look familiar? This is karma for Rahzel. The two men he called friends beating him up like he did to them.


	9. 8

Smackdown Live

2 weeks till Extreme Rules

Lilith Ace walked around backstage when she was stopped by Renee.

 **Renee** : Ms. Ace, do you know the condition on Rahzel?

 **Lilith** : Rahzel is at home, resting on doctor's orders. His ribs are damaged and he suffered internal bleeding. If he stays home for the next 2 weeks, he may be 100% at Extreme Rules.

I have no worries though. An injured Rahzel means a very angry Rahzel.

As for Raij and Brick, they will be in a tag team match tonight since they like working together.

-SD-

Ruby Riott was sitting backstage in a dark room.

 **Ruby** : Hello everyone. Here with me is my fellow member of 6ixx, Raij.

 **Raij** : Thank you very much for having me.

 **Ruby** : I know this is a hard subject to talk about. Back in NXT, how well did you know Rahzel?

 **Raij** : Rahzel was Someone who you could train with, talk about life and whatever going on with you. He was genuine man.

But that what snakes do to you. He focus his time, trying to be NXT Champion when we were Tag Champs. He would worry about himself before others.

Rahzel is a wolf in sheep's clothing.

 **Ruby** : What a terrible person. 2017, he finally showed his true colors when he attacked you on your birthday and when you were injured. What went through your head after he beat you down?

 **Raij** : It wasn't fear or a broken heart. He beat up a defenseless, injured person with two more men. Rahzel showed the world how low he can be.

Even more low on that same year, he beat up Brick in front of his daughter. Rahzel would use our personal lives to hurt us.

But, he forgot that we know his personal life as well.

 **Ruby** : That's right, Raij. In 2018, why did you betray Brick?

 **Raij** : Because I thought Brick was going to pull the same stunt Rahzel pulled. I showed him that I wasn't gullible or the weak link of The Boyz.

But...I was wrong and Brick, I'm sorry for hurting you and betraying you.

You hear that, Rahzel. I'm man enough to say I was wrong. Something you can't do due to your ego.

 **Ruby** : Speaking of egos, Smackdown Live General Manager, Lilith Ace. Wife of Scottie Ace and Rahzel's Sister-In-Law.

Rahzel wins The King of The Ring Tournament to receive a WWE Championship Match at Summerslam. Now, he's in a United States Championship Match with Brick and you.

Isn't she abusing her power?

 **Raij** : She had it out for me since she got the job. How many chances did Scottie receive for The United States Championship around Wrestlemania? Too many.

Now, Rahzel gets two title opportunities within two months. It's not fair for superstars like us.

At Extreme Rules, either Brick retains or I win. But one thing is for sure.

Rahzel doesn't walk out as United States Champion. He might not be walking at all.

 **Ruby** : Thank you for this interview.

-SD-

Renee stood on the side of the stage for her interview.

 **Renee** : Joining me at this time, The United States Champion, Brick.

Brick walked out to join Renee.

 **Renee** : Brick, you will join your former partner and opponent at Extreme Rules, Raij in a Smackdown Tag Team Championship Match against his 6ixx teammates, the champs, Jasper Goodnight and Dekker.

Do you trust him?

 **Brick** : I'm not as stupid as Raij is. I don't trust him in a match against his teammates. But he knows that I will break him like I did to Rahzel last week.

So, if he likes breathing, he better know his role.

 **Renee** : Earlier tonight in a interview, Raij says you two will do whatever you can to make sure Rahzel doesn't get The US Title.

 **Brick** : He's right. Raij can work together while we dispose of The so-called "Big Bad Wolf."

But after that, Raij is going to go to be right next to Zell in the hospital. You two will learn that nobody can stop me.

-SD-

 **Tom**

: We've heard from Raij. We've heard from Brick. Live, via satellite from his home in Charlotte, NC. The man who was taken out by 6ixx and Brick. Rahzel.

Thank you for taking the time for this interview.

"More like wasting my time when I should be beating two fools up right now."

 **Tom** : Rahzel, there was an report on your condition. The doctors consider that you don't go to Extreme Rules at all.

"The doctors don't control me. I'm going to go to Extreme Rules, destroy Raij and Brick, and take The United States Championship.

"I find it ironic that Raij wants Brick help to get rid of me. Even joining up with Jasper and Dekker. He proves my point that he needs someone to hold his hand.

"But Brick won't do it. Neither will I. He better get ready to do battle.

"Brick on the other hand, he knows I'm gunning for him and he can't escape the inevitable.

"I'm not waiting till Extreme Rules. I'll be there next week."

 **Tom** : Oh...hold...yes ma'am...okay. Rahzel, I just been told General Manager, Lilith Ace that you're banned from next week's Smackdown Live.

"Banned? Lilith, you should know me by now. You can't stop something that's unstoppable."

-SD-

Brick walked backstage after leaving Raij to the wolves. Lilith joined The US Champion.

 **Lilith** : What happened, Brick? You two were doing great. But you two are going to need tie loose ends because next week, the two of you will be facing a team that knows all about teamwork.

A somewhat dream match as The RowdyRuff Boyz vs Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, 2/3rds of The Shield.

But to make sure you don't flake off again, it will be a Lumberjack Match.

 **Tom** : Raij and Brick vs Seth Rollins and The WWE Champion, Roman Reigns in a Lumberjack Match. Also Rahzel looks to invade Smackdown against Lilith's wishes. What will he do and what will Lilith do?


	10. 9

Smackdown Live

6 Days till Extreme Rules

Lilith Ace stood in front of a group of security guards in the arena parking lot.

 **Lilith** : Rahzel doesn't step one front in this arena.

The guards nod their head, confirming their order to The General Manager and watched the area.

She had a radio on her pants as she enter The GM Office.

 **Tom** : Lilith Ace is making sure that Rahzel stays away from Brick and Raij tonight.

-SD-

 **Tom**

: This Sunday at Extreme Rules on The WWE Network, The United States Championship is on the line between three former tag team partners and best friends.

Rahzel, Raij, and the champion, Brick in a Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match. Right now, we're going to look back to how this hatred between the men that were formerly known as The RowdyRuff Boyz.

-SD-

NXT 2014: The Formation

 **Rahzel**

: _The three men in front of you are the future of NXT! Not Finn Bálor, not Samoa Joe, Not Apollo Crews. Rahzel, Raji, and Brick_.

( **Rahzel** : Forming The RowdyRuff Boyz, the three of us were tired of GM William Regal nonsense of treating us like nobodies. We showed him who we are.)

( **Raij** : A group of brothers that banded together and history was made.)

 **Tom** : _Rahzel and Raij are The new NXT Tag Team Champions_!

 **Graves** : _Former enemies turn champions_!

( **Raij** : Whatever we do together, we felt like we were on top of the world.)

( **Brick** : We wanted each other to succeed together and move up together. Some of us did.)

Raw/SD 2016: The Call-Up

 **Cole**

: _Raij and Brick has arrive on Raw_!

( **Brick** : Raij and I came to Raw to change the tag team scene. We defeated The New Day and took away the titles on their record breaking journey.)

( **Raij** : We felt like we were on top of the world. But one of us was left out.)

 **Tom** : _Rahzel has arrive on Smackdown Live!_

( **Rahzel** : Arriving on Smackdown remind me of my time alone in NXT. I wanted to rise to the top.)

 **Cole** : _Brick is The new United States Champion_!

 **Tom** : _Rahzel has won The Intercontinental Championship_!

( **Raij** : All of us had a title match by ourselves at Wrestlemania. I was the only one that didn't have a championship. Rahzel and Brick had them.)

( **Brick** : When I saw Rahzel held The Intercontinental Championship, he had that gleam in his eyes. Nothing can or will take that title from him.)

2017: The Betrayal

( **Raij** : The Intercontinental Title was doing something to Zell's mind. But this was the real Rahzel. He did it on my birthday.)

 **Tom** : _Why did Rahzel do this to his best friend_?

 **Rahzel** : _Happy Birthday, Raij. I wish you drop dead_!

( **Brick** : I couldn't believe what he done. Rahzel had Jasper Goodnight and Dekker to attack Raij when he was injured.)

( **Rahzel** : I didn't need Raij. Raij came from Raw with on a losing streak. Then, he drag me into his mess. He needed to work on himself. I wanted him to change his ways and he did.)

 _Rahzel slam the steel chair on Brick's back in front of his daughter and his family_.

( **Rahzel** : Brick was the same way. Wins Championship, then gets injured. When he came to Smackdown, unfortunately, I was injured and what I did to Raij, Raij did to Brick.)

 **Tom** : _Raij leaves Brick down on the mat_.

 **Graves** : _Raij doesn't need Brick anymore_.

( **Raij** : 2018 was the best year of my career. Mr. Money in The Bank then WWE Champion. I thought Brick would do what Rahzel did. I had to show him and everyone else that I wasn't the guy that gets beat up all the time. I'm the guy that beat people up. I was the one that reinjured Rahzel's arm.)

( **Brick** : Raij made me notice that between all three of us. It's every man for themselves.)

2019: Deadly Reunion

 **Lilith**

: At Extreme Rules, it will be the reunion of The RowdyRuff Boyz. A reunion where they're going to tear each other apart.

A Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match...

 **Tom** : No disqualification. No count outs.

 **Lilith** : For The United States Championship!

 **Graves** : A reunion of three guys destroying each others.

( **Brick** : At Extreme Rules, I get to finally end Rahzel and Raij.)

( **Raij** : Brick is going to try and destroy me. I will defend myself. But between both us, Rahzel does not walk out with The US Title. He doesn't walk out alive.)

( **Rahzel** : I killed The RowdyRuff Boyz in 2017. I will pull the plug off Raij and Brick. I will be the only of Boyz who is the better man.)

-SD-

Brick was fastening his boots for the main event tag match with Raij against Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

He looks up to see the male members of 6ixx in front of him.

 **Raij** : Brick, I get it. I treated you like crap last year and I'm truly sorry for what I've done. Do you think Rahzel would ever apologize to you?

Never! He rather die then say he's sorry because of his pride. We get to destroy his pride this Sunday.

Last week, we had some miscommunication. Tonight, we're going to face one of the best teams in the company. We can beat them unless we pull the same crap we did.

I'm asking if you got my back?

 **Brick** : Tonight, I have your back. This Sunday, I'll break it.

The Monstro of Mexico stare down at his partner, leaving the locker room.

 **Tom** : Brick and Raij takes on WWE Champion, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. Main Event next.

-SD-

Lilith stood in the middle of a circle of superstars who will be the lumberjacks in the tag team main event, telling them to make sure Raij and Brick finish their match.

 **Lilith** : One more thing, if Rahzel shows up, stop him by any means.

-SD-

Brick (US)/Raij vs Roman Reigns (WWE)/Seth Rollins

It was chaotic in the ring. The lumberjacks fought amongst each other.

Roman got the hot tag and start laying out Brick with clothesline. With an Irish Wrip, The Big Dog pick him up for a Samoan Drop.

Raij went in the ring and receive a slap in the face, follow by Rollins clotheslining him out of the ring to the lumberjacks.

Roman went to the corner turnbuckle, locking and loading for The Superman Punch.

 **Tom** : Roman readying to strike.

 **Saxton** : What the?!

The Miz stood on the apron, getting The Superman Punch and falling onto lumberjacks.

When he went to do it again, Brick grab Reigns by the neck, lifting him up and perform a Double Arm Sitdown Chokeslam.

The US Champion sat up on his knees and arms, but was quickly taken down by Seth Rollins' finisher, The Stomp.

He went to put his fellow Shield Brother for the pin, but his Extreme Rules opponent, Samoa Joe attack him.

The referee called off the match as Joe continue his attack on The Architect. But it would stop when Roman saves him tossing him out of the ring.

The Miz snuck up on The WWE Champion, locking him in position and hitting The Skull Crushing Finale.

Lilith look at the carnage from the stage. She wasn't happy on how the match ended and how her superstars were let it happen.

The GM went to go to the entrance, but stop her someone jump out and rolled on the ramp.

 **Saxton** : Isn't that Jasper?

Lilith looked at one half of The Smackdown Tag Champs with a concern look.

But that look turn into shock as she saw who threw Goodnight on the stage walked out.

 **Tom** : Rahzel is here!

The Big Bad Wolf march down the ramp and start punching superstars out of his way to the ring.

Sheamus went to Brogue Kick on Zell, but he dodge it and slam The Celtic Warrior into the steel steps.

His partner, Cesaro Uppercut Rahzel, but it didn't bother him and Belly to Belly Suplex The Swiss Cyborg into a group of superstars.

With a kip up, The Big Bad Wolf looked at his two Extreme Rules opponents, slide in the ring and starts attacking Brick.

Raij attack his ex best friend and it was a bad idea as Rahzel hit him with Forearm and a Spear. He went back to Brick, but The US Champ rolled out of the ring, going through the crowd with his title.

Dekker grab The Golden Boy out of the ring, taking him up the stage.

The Big Bad Wolf growled, running off the ropes and jumping out of the ring, hitting Tope Suicida on the lumberjacks.

 **Tom** : This Sunday, Raij and Brick can work together or beat the hell out of each other. But Rahzel will be there and he is looking forward in destroying both of them. Goodnight and we'll see you at Extreme Rules, live on The WWE Network!

-RZ-

Extreme Rules

 **Smackdown Tag Team Championship**

Dekker/Jasper Goodnight (C) vs The Revival

 **Raw Tag Team Championship**

 **Tables Match**

Authors of Pain (C) vs The New Day

Ruby Riott (QOTR) vs Sasha Banks

 **#1 Contenders**

 **Future WWE Championship Match**

Seth Rollins vs Samoa Joe

 **Raw Women's Championship**

Charlotte Flair (C) vs Becky Lynch

 **Smackdown Women's Championship**

 **Fatal 4 Way**

Ember Moon (C)/ Nia Jax/ Bayley/ Mandy Rose

 **Intercontinental Championship**

 **Last Man Standing**

Andrade "cien" Almas (C) vs Daniel Bryan

 **United States Championship**

 **Triple Threat**

 **Extreme Rules Match**

Brick (C) vs Rahzel (KOTR) vs Raij

Finn Bálor vs Shinsuke Nakamura

 **Universal Championship**

Braun Strowman (C) vs AJ Styles

 **WWE Championship**

Roman Reigns (C) vs The Miz


	11. 10

"If there was one thing I wanted before my career was to face my best friends and my brother.

"Raijn and Corey probably don't consider me their friend because we wanted to rise to the top together.

"When I was gone, they were rising as well, Raij especially. But you see that one person doing better that the others, you'll be jealous as well.

"This match was wild and if we have another match together, I want it to be better than this."

-24-

Extreme Rules

 **Coach**

: Tonight, three former friends will duke it out to be The United States Champion. The Big Bad Wolf and 2019 King of The Ring, Rahzel and India's Golden Boy, Raij looks to dethrone The Monstro of Mexico, Brick as US Champion.

Booker, this has been going on since 2017. Who's walking out with The United States Championship?

 **Booker** : Rahzel has two wins against both Raij and Brick. Raij has two wins against Brick. So eliminating Brick out of this, tonight is Raij's night. Rahzel will be too focused on Brick, Raij will take the title.

 **Otunga** : This is an Extreme Rules Match. Rahzel is deadly with his hands. He's even more deadly with a weapon in his grasp. I'm with Rahzel.

 **Rosenberg** : It's hard to pick between Zell and Brick. I believe that Brick will retain.

-RZ-

 **United States Championship**

 **Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match**

Brick (C) vs Rahzel (KOTR) vs Raij

 **Greg**

: This triple threat match is for one fall under Extreme Rules. There is no disqualification and no count out!

Raij walked out to the stage, mouthing out to the crowd.

 **Raij** : Tonight, everyone will witness the demise of Rahzel. It's time for 6ixx to put down The Big Bad Wolf. Two years in the making. Let's go!

 **Greg** : From 6ixx, from India, weighting in 210 lbs. Raij.

 **Tom** : Like Raij said, this match is two years in the making. All three men in this match have faced each other on this month.

2017 at Battleground, Rahzel defeated Raij for The Intercontinental Championship and in that same year, he defeated Brick for The Championship.

Last year's Extreme Rules, Raij defeated Brick by using his Money in The Bank contact to beat him.

This year, he has both men in a Extreme Rules Match. How does he survive?

 **Graves** : Brick is going to protect him and they will take down Rahzel. After that, it's fair game.

 **Saxton** : How is it fair game? It's a 2 on 1 against Rahzel.

 **Graves** : Shut up, Saxton.

 **Greg** : From Charlotte, NC, weighting in 215 lbs, He is The 2019 King of The Ring Winner. The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel.

 **Tom** : The Big Bad Wolf looks to kill two birds with one stone. This was all suppose to be a one on one match against Brick, but Zell doesn't care who's in the match as along he can put his hands on him.

 **Saxton** : Rahzel will go through The WWE to get his hands on Brick.

 **Graves** : Couldn't say that better myself.

 **Greg** : From Mexico, weighting 325 lbs. He is The United States Champion, Brick!

 **Tom** : The US Champion does not have to be pin to lose the title. What does he have to do to save his Championship?

 **Graves** : Team with Raij and get rid of the throne on your side. After Zell is gone, destroy Raij and retain.

 **Tom** : The RowdyRuff Boyz back together, but not the way you thought they be back. No disqualification, no count out and the champ does not have to be pin to lose The United States Championship.

 **Graves** : Ring the bell already because all three men are ready to beat the hell out of each other.

The referee signal for the bell to start the match. The US Champion and The King of The Ring winner start mouthing at each other, getting in their face.

Raij stood in front of them, tapping their shoulders. Brick and Rahzel clash heads, still arguing with each other.

 **Raij** : Hey!

The Golden Boy push their shoulders. The two turn to their former partner, giving him the meanest mean mug. Then, they went to punch Raij in the face.

With one-third of The RowdyRuff Boyz is down, Rahzel and Brick start to throw punches at one another. Shots striking like a ant bite.

Grabbing Zell, Brick toss him to the corner turnbuckle amd precede to drive his right shoulder into The Big Bad Wolf's midsection.

Not letting his enemy to breath, The Monstro of Mexico drove his left knee into the midsection.

Raij got back up on his feet, helping Brick who Irish Whip Rahzel. The two opponents went for a double clothesline, but Zell duck, front flip at the ropes and hitting his former friends with a double flying elbow.

Brick and Raij rolled out of the ring on separate sides. Rahzel rolled to where Brick was at, picking him up and driving him into the turnbuckle pole.

After a series of Uppercuts, The Big Bad Wolf went to send The Monstro into the steel steps, but Raij leap off the apron, hitting a Dropkick on Rahzel.

The Golden Boy got the traitor up to slam his head onto the apron, but Zell kneed him in the gut and slam him into the LED screen.

Leaving Raij down, The Big Bad Wolf went back to beating the hell out of Brick. But The US Champion had other plan.

 **Tom** : Rahzel getting ready to waste to go after-

Brick threw the top part of the steel steps at Zell.

 **Tom** : Oh my god!

 **Graves** : That's how you take out the problem.

The referee checked on Rahzel who wasn't moving. Brick push the ref off Zell, pick him off and toss The King of The Ring winner over the barricade and into the crowd.

 **Tom** : The Big Bad Wolf is down, leaving Brick and Raij in the match.

-RZ-

Raij was tired. Since Rahzel was knocked out in the crowd, the former WWE Champion became a punching bag for Brick.

The United States Champion was untying the cover to the top turnbuckle.

But while he was busy, Raij was busy with his own plan.

Brick turn back to his former friend, but was striked with a Singapore cane to the chest. The onslaught of strikes continue on the chest and back of the champion.

Seizing the opportunity, Raij went up the top turnbuckle and hit Bombay Dreams.

 **Tom** : Bombay Dreams connects. We may have a new United States Champion!

1, 2

But the ref's count to 3 didn't happen as he was taken out of the ring. Raij looked around to find the ref as Brick didn't kick out or raise his shoulder. He won the match and the title.

He'll learn who was responsible from taking away his victory. Rahzel grab Raij's feet, taking him down and pulling him out of the ring.

The Big Bad Wolf slam his former best friend into the turnbuckle pole. Zell rolled in the ring, forming a sinister smile, him and Brick were alone.

 **Saxton** : Rahzel got what he's been waiting for the past months.

The Big Bad Wolf stalk his prey, ready to lock in Zellthanasia. As he wrap his right arm around Brick's neck, he was attacked from behind.

 **Tom** : Jasper Goodnight and Dekker! Why are they here?

 **Graves** : They're making sure Rahzel doesn't win, Philips.

The Smackdown Tag Champs gang up on Rahzel, punching him off Brick. But he would fight them off, undercutting them, headbutting Dekker in the chest and hitting Goodnight with a Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex.

Raij rolled in and saw the chaos with his teammates and his enemy. Picking up a steel chair, he charge towards his opponent.

Zell ran towards the chair wielding ex friend, leap and hit him with a flying boot colliding the chair to Raij's head.

Kipping up, The Big Bad Wolf was hyping up the crowd. It was suplex time starting with a German Suplex on Jasper and a Belly to Back on Dekker.

Rahzel got to get Brick, but he was annihilated by him with a nasty looking Clothesline.

The Monstro of Mexico drag the bottom steel steps, set Rahzel in position for his finisher, the Powerbomb.

Zell broke out and put the former best friend in position for The DDT on the steps. But in time, he was low blowned by Raij, pushing him out of way.

 **Raij** : Brick, you okay? Come on, man!

The Monstro nod to his former best friend, holding his shoulder to stand on his feet. He would grab Raij's neck, lifting him up.

 **Brick** : I'm not your damn friend!

The US Champ continue choking The India Golden Boy, but he would be raked in the eyes, dropping Raij. He Clothesline Brick out of the ring.

With only a few seconds to breathe, the former WWE Champion found himself with a arm around his neck and being taken down to the floor.

 **Tom** : Zellthanasia locked in! Raij has no choice! He's tapping out! He's tapping out!

 **Greg** : Here's your winner and the new United States Champion, Rahzel!

 **Tom** : Hard hitting, smash mouth fight between three former friends. But only one was going to walk out of this with The United States Championship.

 **Graves** : This is Brick's fault. Raij and him could've got rid of Rahzel. Now his ego cost him the US Title.

 **Saxton** : Come off it, Corey. You heard what Brick said. They're not friends. Rahzel didn't care. He took advantage of the situation and he's the Champion.

Brick yelled as he watch the championship he had being taken away. Jasper and Dekker help Raij.

Rahzel raised the US Championship. But even with the win, he wasn't happy. He wanted Brick dead.

At least he took the one thing Brick had in his possession. He'll suffer sooner or later by his hands.

-RZ-

Champions

 **Tag**

 **Raw** : Authors of Pain

 **SD** : Dekker Goodnight

 **Womens**

 **Raw** : Charlotte Flair

 **SD** : Ember Moon

 **Mid**

 **IC** : Andrade 'Cien' Almas

 **US** : Rahzel (KOTR)

 **Universal**

Braun Strowman

 **WWE**

Roman Reigns


	12. 11

Smackdown Live

 **Tom**

: Welcome to Smackdown Live. Tom Philips, Bryon Saxton, Corey Graves. What a night Extreme Rules was. Now, we're on the way to Summerslam.

The WWE Championship on the line tonight as Roman Reigns takes on Shinsuke Nakamura and General Manager Lilith Ace has a special announcement dealing with Summerslam.

Saxton: Speaking of Summerslam, here comes the #1 Contender for the WWE Championship.

Greg: On his way to the ring, the 2019 King of The Ring and the new United States Champion, The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel.

Tom: Rahzel defeated his former best friends, Raij and Brick to grab the United States Championship this past Sunday.

Graves: You think he would look excited about it. Rahzel looks like someone peed in his Corn Flakes.

Rahzel took the mic, holding the US Championship on his left shoulder. The look of disappointment and anger on his face.

"This past Sunday, I took this title off an unworthy bastard who almost took me out of action. A unworthy bastard who couldn't get the damn job done! He left me breathing when he should've killed me when he had the chance.

"Brick and Raij tried to work together, even had the help with 6ixx and still couldn't get the job done. I was beat up by 4 men and I still walked away with the United States Championship.

"If there was a certain Champion that I will face in a couple of weeks watched the match and hears what I'm saying, he may learn something.

"Anyway, I wasn't happy about Extreme Rules was that my victims were able to breathe. Raij may have tapped out, but he knows what it's like to be in Zellthanasia.

"But you, Brick. You can't escape death's grip. So bring your ass out and receive your punishment."

 **Tom** : The Monstro of Mexico doesn't look too happy.

The Big Bad Wolf didn't wait for long as Brick walked out, in a sour mood.

 **Brick** : You think you're Death, huh? Don't worry Rahzel. You'll be close to Death after I'm done with you. You didn't defeat me last Sunday. How bout you put my title on the line, right here, right now.

"You want your title? Get in here and I'll put it on the line!"

Brick started making his way down to the ring. But the music of the Smackdown Commissioner stop him. Shane shuffled to the stage, mic in hand.

 **Shane** : You two don't make the matches around here. Lilith and I do. Rahzel, I know you want a piece of Brick tonight. Brick, you want your Championship.

Tonight, you two will get your wish as the United States Championship will be on the line when Rahzel will go against Brick...

The Monstro and Big Bad Wolf smiled as they get what they want. A hard hitting match between two men that hate each other.

 **Shane** : And Raij.

With a quick turn around, Brick look at the Commissioner as the little rascal of the RowdyRuff Boyz was between him and Rahzel.

 **Shane** : This time, it will be contested in a ladder match. Only one ladder between the three of you. If y'all destroy it, y'all will have to find a way to get the title down.

Graves: This is insane! Shane is screwing with Brick just like Lilith screwed him over. Brick wants Zell one on one!

6ixx member and former RowdyRuff Boy, Raij walked out, standing by Shane. Brick, remembering what Raij did to him a night ago and being the reason he lost the US Championship started to come over toward him.

The Smackdown Commissioner was the only one stopping The Monstro from harming The Golden Boy.

 **Raij** : First and foremost, thank you, Shane for giving me another opportunity at the United States Championship.

I would like to apologize again to you, Brick for last night because I wanted to help you take out Rahzel. Because of your trust issues, you lost the title.

Tonight, you and I will be on the same page and Rahzel will lose that Championship tonight!

But, Shane, let me ask what if that isn't the only thing Mr. Big Bad Emo Furry can lose. How about he puts his #1 Contender to the WWE Championship at Summerslam as well.

The Big Bad Wolf snarled at his former friends. Shane looked over to the King of The Ring winner for his answer.

"If you two idiots want to get your ass kicked all over this arena, fine! My United States title and WWE Championship match."

 **Tom** : A ladder match for the United States Championship and the WWE Championship match at Summerslam.

 **Graves** : Rahzel will know how Brick feel two nights ago. When he lose everything, he'll have himself to blame.

-SD-

 **Dasha**

: Ladies and gentlemen, the WWE Champion, Roman Reigns. Roman, in a few moments, the United States Championship Ladder match will start. The winner will face you in a couple of weeks at Summerslam.

Who would you like to face?

 **Roman** : Dasha, it doesn't matter who wins tonight. The Big Bad Wolf, India's Golden Boy, or the Monstro of Mexico, I'm walking Summerslam as the WWE Champion and I'm walking out as the WWE Champion. I will be watching tonight.

-SD-

 **United States Championship**

 **Ladder Match**

( **Winner faces WWE Champion at Summerslam** )

Rahzel (C/KOTR) vs Raij vs Brick

 **Tom**

: Brick has Rahzel up for a Powerbomb. Heading towards the ladder. Woah!

 **Graves** : Tossing The Big Bad Wolf on the hard ladder, hurting his back.

The ring was a mess with weapons scattered around. Singapore cane split to pieces, tables broken.

The Big Bad Wolf was laying on the canvas. Raij was outside recovering after Zell and Brick beat him down with steel chairs.

The Monstro toss Rahzel on the side, grabbing the ladder, positioning and started climbing

 **Tom** : Both Raij and Rahzel are down. Brick is climbing. This will make him a four time US Champion and #1 Contender at Summerslam!

The Monstro stopped in the middle when his foot was grabbed. Looking down, he saw Raij on his leg.

 **Raij** : W-we did it.

 **Brick** : You did nothing, you useless bastard.

With some stomps to the face, the Golden Boy fell down, rolling out of the ring and on a table. Brick turn around to look at Raij who was out of his way.

 **Brick** : You are nothin-

The Monstro felt an arm wrap around his neck, squeezing the air out of him. Rahzel was behind the side Brick was on.

 **Saxton** : Rahzel! He told Brick he will feel death's grip.

Trying to fight out of the Headlock, Brick was fading faster.

"I told you I'll put you down."

The Big Bad Wolf push Brick off the ladder and watch him crash on the mat.

Moving around the section of the structure, Rahzel climb up the ladder and pull down the United States Championship.

 **Greg** : Here's your winner and still United States Champion, Rahzel!

 **Tom** : With the odds against him and the punishment he taken, Rahzel is the US Champion.

 **Graves** : Also he keeps his opportunity at the WWE-

Outside the ring, Rahzel stop walking as the music of the WWE Champion. Roman Reigns walked out with the title in his hand.

The two future opponents shared a glance at each other. The Big Dog motioning, telling him to watch this.

Raij used the table to help him stand up. But he would taken down when Reigns jumped on the apron, hitting him with flying boot. The Golden Boy rolled on the table to the other side of it, hitting the floor.

Sliding in the ring and kicking the ladder out of the way, The Powerhouse of the Shield went to the corner, watching Brick rise up on his feet.

Doing his taunt, he charged towards The Monstro, spearing him into the mat.

 **Tom** : The Big Dog showing his dominance in front of his Summerslam opponent.

 **Graves** : The yard is belongs to one man and he's holding up the championship Zell wants.

Rahzel enter the ring and the two men lock in a stare off.

 **Saxton** : Looks like Summerslam may be a little early.

Lilith walked out to the stage, applauding the two men in the ring.

 **Lilith** : Look at you two guys, ready to start Summerslam early. Well, calm down because I'll be damned if Raw main events the Biggest Party of the Summer.

At Summerslam, it's the Big Bad Wolf against the Big Dog. But with you two in the same ring, I have a better idea. The WWE Championship will be on the line. It just won't be the only title on the line.

It will be the United States Champion, Rahzel vs the WWE Champion, Roman Reigns in a Winner Takes All Match!

 **Tom** : That is huge. Rahzel and Reigns will fight for both the WWE and United States Championship at Summerslam.

 **Saxton** : Those two will battle till only one will become a duel champion.

 **Graves** : Summerslam can't come earlier.


	13. 12

Smackdown Live

Lilith was enjoying the show. Taking a step up, she knew that last week's announcement cause Raw to panic.

Her happiness died when 6ixx enter the room.

 **Goodnight** : Ms. Ace. I know we may not look like it, but we are fighting Champions. We've got rid of the so-called "Best Tag Team" The Revival.

 **Dekker** : Now, we want new competition. Give us our next victims for Summerslam

The tall member looked at the Smackdown GM with a extreme hint of menacing.

 **Lilith** : If you two want more competition, I'll give it to you. Tonight, there will be a Gauntlet Match. All the tag teams of Smackdown until one is standing.

The winner will face you two, for the Smackdown Tag Team Championships...

Jasper and Dekker fist bump each other along with Ruby and Raij.

 **Lilith** : Next week

The celebration stop and it turn into a compliant department. Well, except for Dekker.

 **Tom** : The Tag Team Championship on the line next week with the winner of the Gauntlet Match.

 **Graves** : Lilith needs her hearing check. They said Summerslam.

-SD-

Lilith stood in her office, with all the referees. On the far right side stood the United States Champion, Rahzel. The opposite side was Roman Reigns, the WWE Champion.

 **Lilith** : I called you both here because at Summerslam, I want the both of you to blow the roof off in Toronto.

To do that, I want the two to scout each other. Up close and personal. That's why you two will team up tonight.

The two opponents wasn't liking that plan as they weren't going to team with each other.

 **Roman** : I'm not teaming with him.

"Do you think I'm going to pull a Seth Rollins on you? If I wanted to, I would take a steel chair and crush your throat."

The two Champions started to get a little rowdy, causing the refs to hold the two of them away.

 **Lilith** : You two will team up. If one of you walk out or attack each other during the match, I will strip both of you of your titles. I don't think you'll like that, would you?

I didn't think so. Both of you will be in the #1 Contenders Gauntlet Match. In fact, you'll be starting it. Good luck.

 **Tom** : This will be interested to watch. The Big Dog and the Big Bad Wolf on the same side.

 **Graves** : They are two dangerous substances that are ready to explode.

 **Saxton** : Corey is right. These two will explode.

-SD-

#1 Contender

Tag Team Gauntlet Match

 **Greg**

: This match is a Tag Team Gauntlet Match. The match will start with two teams. After one team eliminates the other, a new team will enter until one team stands.

The winner will face the Smackdown Tag Team Champions next week.

 **Greg** : The first team to enter: From Charlotte, NC, weighting 215 lbs. He is the 2019 King of the Ring and the United States Champion. Rahzel!

 **Tom** : Rahzel is not one to "team" with anyone, Corey?

 **Graves** : Rahzel broke it off with Brick and Raij. How does he get to tag with his opponent at Summerslam?

 **Saxton** : Lilith threaten to strip their titles if they don't coexist.

 **Greg** : His partner: From Pensacola, FL, weighting in 265 lbs. He is the WWE Champion. Roman Reigns!

 **Tom** : Partners tonight. Opponents in a couple of weeks at Summerslam. The Big Dog takes on the dangerous Big Bad Wolf in a Winner Takes All Match.

 **Saxton** : The United States and WWE Championship on the line in the same match at the same time. It can't get better than this.

 **Graves** : It definitely doesn't. But who will be the first ones to put these two to the test?

 **Tom** : Oh no!

 **Greg** : Their opponents, with the combine weight of 799 lbs. Eric Young, Alexander Wolfe, and Killian Dane: Sanity!

 **Graves** : Talk about a test, this looks like a disaster. Which two of Sanity will face them.

 **Tom** : Think about this, Sanity has been dealing with Rahzel's brother, Scottie Ace and at Summerslam, they will be taking on the team of Scottie Ace, Rey Mysterio, and Seth Rollins.

The three men surround the ring. Not wasting time, Rahzel ran to the side where the leader of the group, Eric Young, Baseball Slide Dropkick him through the bottom rope.

Dain and Wolfe rushed in the ring to attack Roman, but Zell got up to even the playing field.

The Big Bad Wolf tackled the Moshing German to the outside, leaving the Big Dog and the tall Irishmen in the ring.

-SD-

The Big Bad Wolf was in the ring, being worked on by Alexander in the corner turnbuckle. He drove his shoulder into the midsection of Zell.

Wolfe ran across to the other turnbuckle and charging towards his opponent. Rahzel charged towards the German, Spearing him in the middle of the ring.

Taking a small break to breath, the Big Bad Wolf and Wolfe start crawling toward their respective partners. Alexander tagged in Killian while Zell holding his side leap and tag in Reigns.

The two men threw punches, but with a knee to the gut, Dain hit Roman with a Biel. Getting up, Reigns hit with a slap to the face.

Alexander walked in, only to receive a slap from the Big Dog, then a flying Boot from the Big Bad Wolf.

Killian was on the bottom rope, making Reigns roll out the ring, charging towards the side for his Dropkick.

Eric went to intercept the WWE Champion, but he was taken out by Zell via Suicide Dive.

But it caused Reigns to be distracted and Dain to pull him up on the apron by his neck. Roman though grab the large Irishman's neck and pull it down, causing him to back.

Not wasting time, the Big Dog slide in the ring and hit Dain with the Spear and pinning him.

1, 2, 3

 **Greg**

: Sanity has been eliminated!

 **Tom** : Rahzel and Reigns made it past Sanity.

 **Graves** : But that's just one team. Those two got more coming.

 **Graves** : Yes! Yes!

 **Tom** : Jimmy amd Jay Usos are next and this will be interesting because they're Roman's cousins.

Roman and Rahzel await for their next opponents to make it to the ring, but they blindsided by Sanity. The three men used the numbers game against the newly made tag team.

Jimmy and Jay help Roman with Killian Dain, clotheslining him out the ring.

Seeing his partner in trouble with Wolfe and Young, the WWE Champion help Rahzel get rid of them.

The Usos and Roman high five each other. But the Twins hit a double Superkick on the Big Bad Wolf, getting him out of the ring.

 **Tom** : The Usos striking blood first.

 **Graves** : Have you notice that they're not attacking Roman. They only attacked Zell.

Rahzel got on the apron, causing the referee to get him back to his corner.

 **Jimmy** : Tag him in, Roman. We're not fighting you. We want him!

 **Jay** : Come on, Rahzel! Get this work!

Zell gave his partner a harsh look, seeing what was going on with the Samoan cousins. Going to the corner and reaching his hand out, the Big Dog tagged in his Summerslam opponent.

-SD-

The Usos would give the Big Bad Wolf the business. Zell would get his hits in, but it wouldn't do much as the twins continue to slow him down.

When Roman was tagged in the match, Jimmy and Jay would refuse to put a hand on the WWE Champion. The United States Champion was starting to be peeved at what was going on.

They had to be helping Roman out. That's it. Get Zell hurt so Roman has the advantage at Summerslam to beat him. Rahzel wasn't gonna let that happen.

Reigns tag in the battleworn superstar and he charge towards Jay, dropkicking his left leg, taking him down.

Continuing his plan, Rahzel slide through the bottom rope where Jimmy was at, grabbing his leg and pull him, causing him to hit his head on the apron.

Getting a hold of the Uso, the Big Bad Wolf toss him into the steel steps. Sliding back in the ring, he Chop Block Jay's leg.

Adding more pain, Rahzel put him in a Single Leg Boston Crab at the middle of the ring.

Jay pull himself towards the ropes, but would be taken back.

Rahzel begin to transition into another submission, until he was superkicked.

Jimmy punched the Big Bad Wolf a couple of times before Irish Whipping him to the corner turnbuckle. Trying not to limp, Jay leap on Zell, hitting him with the corner Splash.

While their opponent was down at the middle turnbuckle, Jimmy hit the Wrecking Ball and move him in position as Jay climb on the top turnbuckle.

Cheering his brother on, Jimmy was pushed into Jay, causing him to fall down to the turnbuckle post. Rahzel grab the stun Uso brother and hit the DDT.

After kicking Jimmy out of the ring, the U.S. Champion put Jay in position and hit a Elevated DDT and transition into a Ankle Lock on his left leg. He tapped out.

Greg: The Usos have been eliminated!

-SD-

The two Summerslam opponents were exhausted and beaten down. Being in the Gauntlet Match from the beginning to the near end was taking a toll on the two and it showed.

Rahzel didn't forget what Roman did against The Usos and he made him pay when Sheamus and Cesaro were the next team.

The Big Bad Wolf and Big Dog butted heads a couple of times, but remember what GM Lilith was going to do to them.

Defeating the former Raw and Smackdown Tag Team Champs, Gallows and Anderson were next on their path to victory, punishing Rahzel's midsection and Reigns' shoulder.

Even with all the continuous damage, they defeated The Club.

The last time they face was The Revival. Dawson and Wilder did their dastardly things. Everytime Roman would be close to tag Rahzel, either Dash or Scott would sneak over and pull him off the apron.

Scott elbow the Big Bad Wolf off the apron for the fifth time this match. But he didn't know that Roman was behind, reading his signature.

The Big Dog went the Superman Punch, but it was dodged. Bouncing off the ropes, Reigns went for the punch again, but Dawson caught him up and Wilder leaped up, landing on his back and hitting Roman with his knees.

 **Tom** : Shattered Machine! Revival looking to face the champs next week!

Scott saw the Big Bad Wolf on the apron and charge towards him. Pulling the top rope down, Zell watch the bald man launch himself out of the ring.

Dash covered Roman for the win, but the referee wasn't counting the fall. He was telling the Revival member that Reigns wasn't the legal man.

Wilder would learn as arms wrapped around his neck and left arm and be taken down. Seeing his partner in trouble, Dawson tries to save him.

But Wilder taps out, causing the ref to ring the bell.

 **Greg** : The Revival has been eliminated. Therefore, your winners of the match: the United States Champion, Rahzel and the WWE Champion, Roman Reigns!

 **Tom** : From start to finish, Rahzel and Roman survived five of the best tag team of Smackdown and will face Jasper Goodnight and Dekker for the Smackdown Tag Team titles.

 **Graves** : These two survive the other teams and each other. I thought they would explode. But you can't say a small fuse has been lit.

 **Saxton** : Now, I hope Dekker and Jasper were watching because Rahzel and Roman Reigns are coming their way.

 **Graves** : Don't doubt the Champs. They'll be ready.

 **Tom** : Next week, it's Champions vs Champions. The Smackdown Tag Team Champions, Dekker and Jasper Goodnight to take on the U.S. Champion Rahzel and his partner, Roman Reigns, the WWE Champion. The Smackdown Tag Team Championship on the line!


	14. 13

Smackdown Live

4 weeks till Summerslam

 **Tom** : Welcome to Smackdown Live as Miz TV kicks off the show!

The Miz stood in the set of his talk show in the ring.

 **Miz** : Welcome to the Must See Talk Show! Welcome to Miz TV!

My guest tonight is one-half of the team that will face the Smackdown Live Tag Team Championship, Jasper Goodnight and Dekker. He is also the WWE Champion, Roman Reigns!

Roman walk out on the stage, taking in the energy of the crowd before making his way to the ring.

 **Tom** : Roman Reigns and Rahzel make the perfect odd team.

 **Graves** : They're far from perfect, Philips. They were tested last week on how far can they go before destroying each other. Those two were one upping each other.

 **Saxton** : It worked as they meet Dekker and Goodnight later tonight.

 **Miz** : Roman, thank you for coming. Glad you're here.

 **Roman** : What do you want, Miz?

 **Miz** : Well for one: my WWE Championship that you stole from me since you came to Smackdown Live. But, I will have it back soon.

We're not here for that. We're here to talk about your partner and your opponent for the WWE Championship, Rahzel.

After teaming with him last week, do you feel any fear of losing the WWE Championship at Summerslam?

 **Roman** : Last week was fun. I saw Rahzel do his usual thing: Applying pain to his victim's limbs, put them down, etc.

Does that put any doubts about me facing him at Summerslam? No. Do I fear him? No. Is this WWE Championship going anywhere from my hands? No.

I've fought superstars who brought me to my limits and beat me down. Those superstars are reminded on who runs this yard.

Rahzel is just a wannabe badass who's a scared little man in wolf's clothes. I will expose him at Summerslam, walking out with both the United States and WWE Championships.

 **Miz** : Sounds like you're saying Rahzel is all hype. Well, let's say your partner doesn't share your belief. Ladies and gentlemen, the United States Champion, Rahzel!

Rahzel marched towards the ring, holding the U.S. title in his right hand. Sliding in the ring, he put the Championship on the turnbuckle and toss the empty actor chair on the floor. Taking the mic, he took a seat on the corner turnbuckle, putting the United States Championship on his right shoulder.

 **Miz** : Thanks Ra-

"Shut your bitch ass up, Miz.

"Roman, you say I'm _hype_. Ask your two cousin how much hype I am? Ask Johnny Gargano how much hype I am? Ask Jeff Hardy, Brick, Raij, Shane McMahon, Mr. McMahon, Tye Dillinger.

"I'm not _hype_. I am fear. Fear that hasn't arrive in Smackdown Live until I came back. I've been watching you, Roman and lets say, I'm not impressed.

"You fought men like John Cena, AJ Styles, Seth Rollins, Samoa Joe, Brock Lesnar. Hell, Braun Strowman almost killed you and you survived. You've been surviving because you haven't faced me.

"Nobody has put you down. At Summerslam, I'm going to be the one to put the Big Dog down, retain the U.S. Championship and take the WWE Championship.

"If I'm hype, don't believe it..."

The Big Bad Wolf got up from the turnbuckle, walking towards Reigns, who got up on his feet. The partners got in each other's face.

"Fear it."

 **Lilith** : Boys. Boys, settle down please.

The General Manager appear on the titantron from her office.

 **Lilith** : Rahzel. Roman. Please remember what I told you two from last week. If you two get in a altercation before Summerslam, I will strip both of your titles.

So, save it for 4 weeks.

The Smackdown Tag Team Champs, Dekker and Jasper walk on the stage, laughing at their opponents.

 **Jasper** : Yeah boys. Listen to mommy or you two will be in punishment, hahahaha.

 **Dekker** : Tonight, we're going to destroy the two of you that we'll take those titles you hold before Summerslam comes around.

"I'm sorry, boys. I couldn't hear all the way up there. Why don't ya'll come down and speak that mess upclose and personal."

Taking the invite to consideration, the Smackdown Tag Champs made their way to the ring. Zell continue his mocking his former apprentices as they were close.

But what they didn't see was Roman attacking Miz, having him up in Powerbomb position.

When the time was right, the Big Bad Wolf pull down the top rope and the Big Dog with The A-Lister on his shoulders, he ran to the edge, tossing him out of the ring and into Dekker and Goodnight.

 **Tom** : Wow! What teamwork that was from Zell and Reigns.

 **Saxton** : Rahzel goating the Smackdown Tag Team Champs to the ring while Roman waited for the signal and toss Miz on top of the two men.

 **Graves** : But this doesn't change a thing. Roman calls Rahzel hype and the Big Bad Wolf is going to make them pay. Dekker and Jasper has a plan and they will retain the Tag Team Championship tonight.

-SD-

 **Champions vs Champions**

 **Smackdown Tag Team Championship**

Rahzel (KOTR/US)/Roman Reigns (WWE) VS Dekker/Jasper Goodnight (TT)

Rahzel was receiving knees to the side on his ribs by Dekker, who tagged in Goodnight in the match.

The two Summerslam opponents were giving each other grief since their segment on Miz TV. When Zell went to tag Roman, he slapped his face. When Roman went to tag Zell, he slapped his face.

Trying not to create a brawl between the two, risking their Winner Take All match, the two partners took their anger out on their opponents.

Goodnight put the Big Bad Wolf in a Headlock since receiving the tag. But the tide started to change as Zell started to stand up, resisting the punches of his former apprentice.

Wrapping his arms around Jasper, Rahzel hit a Belly to Back Suplex, breaking the Headlock.

Roman and Dekker watch their respective partners crawl towards their corners. Dekker was the first to tag, follow by Roman and the two powerhouses begin throwing punches.

After being hit with a slap, Dekker hit the Big Dog with a Uppercut, stunning him enough to bounce off the ropes, going for a big boot. But Reigns leap, hitting a Flying Clothesline.

The Big Dog saw the tall member of 6ixx on the bottom rope, causing him to exit the ring. Getting a head start, Roman ran around the ring and hit Dekker with a dropkick, landing on the apron.

Rolling back in the ring and hitting Jasper on the apron, the WWE Champion start lock and load his left arm. He hit the Superman Punch on Dekker.

Waiting by the corner turnbuckle, The Big Dog did his taunt and wait for the one half of the Tag Champs to get up.

Hopping on the apron, Raij distract the referee, getting him away from the action.

The WWE Champion charge towards Dekker, hitting the Spear. He went for the pin, but he saw the ref arguing with Raij.

Behind Reigns, The Miz slid in the ring, hooking his arms in for The Skull-Crushing Finale.

Roman evades the move, pushing Miz into Rahzel, hitting the A-Lister with a DDT.

The Summerslam opponents watch Dekker use the ropes to get up. Bouncing off the ropes, the two hit him with a Double Spear.

Rahzel hit a boot into Raij, getting him off the apron. The ref saw Roman pinning Dekker, going for the count.

1, 2, 3

 **Tom**

: We have new Tag Team Champs!

 **Greg** : Here's your winners and the new Smackdown Tag Team Champions: Roman Reigns and Rahzel!

 **Graves** : Has Hell frozen over?!

 **Saxton** : No, it hasn't, Corey. Dekker and Jasper lost, even with The Miz and Raij as distractions, Rahzel and Roman still prevail and won the Smackdown Tag Team titles.

Roman held up one of the tag titles and the WWE title up in his hands to the crowd. When he turnes around, he was nailed in the face with the other tag title.

 **Tom** : What the hell!

 **Graves** : What the!

Rahzel holding his half of the title, grabbing his partner's half, and his own United States Championship and rolled out of the ring.

 **Tom** : Rahzel just attacked Reigns with his Tag title.

 **Graves** : The Big Bad Wolf making sure that tonight was about teamwork. But at Summerslam, it's every man for themselves.

 **Saxton** : If they'll make it as champions. What will Lilith say about this?

 **Tom** : Rahzel walks out tonight United States and both the Tag Team Championships. But is he walking out of Summerslam the WWE Champion or is he just hype. Goodnight everyone!


	15. 14

Smackdown Live

3 Weeks till Summerslam

Rahzel walked in the building for tonight's Smackdown, carrying both the Smackdown Tag Team Championship on his neck and the United States Championship.

The Big Bad Wolf was quiet about his reason for attacking his Summerslam opponent after the two of them won the Tag Championship.

Dasha ran next to the King of the Ring winner to find out.

 **Dasha** : Rahzel?! Rahzel?! Rahzel, why did you attack Roman last week despite Lilith's warning?

Rahzel stopped, turning his head to the reporter, his menacing eyes staring into hers.

"I suggest you get the hell away from me before I rip your head off."

Dasha quickly walked off from Zell's presence, fearing that he will stay true to his threat.

-SD-

Lilith just finish talking to Carmella, whos match against Ruby Riott was later tonight. A small scream can be heard from outside the GM Office.

Busting open the door, the WWE Champion came in with a lot of purpose.

 **Roman** : Where is he?

 **Lilith** : Calm down, Roman. He's here. But remember what I told yo-

 **Roman** : Screw that. He hit me with the title and I'm going to beat the hell out of him.

 **Lilith** : Roman, I advise you not to do that. Especially when you two have a match for the Smackdown Tag Team Championship tonight.

The Big Dog wasn't playing games with the General Manager. But, if it's games she want, it's games she's going to get.

-SD-

 **Triple Threat**

 **Smackdown Tag Team Championship**

Rahzel/Roman Reigns (US/WWE/TT) vs Dekker/Jasper Goodnight vs The Revival

 **Greg** : From Pensacola, FL, weighting in at 265 lbs. He is one half of the Smackdown Tag Team Champions and the WWE Champion. Roman Reigns!

 **Tom** : Here's comes The Big Dog and this is going to be interesting.

 **Graves** : Yes it will be. After last week when Rahzel drove one of the Smackdown Tag Titles into Roman's skull, The Big Dog is looking for into teaching Zell some sense.

 **Saxton** : Again, I gotta question why Rahzel did it?

 **Graves** : It's simple, Bryon. He remind Reigns that he should worried about him every second they're together. Turn your back and the Big Bad Wolf will strike.

The theme for the Big Bad Wolf played. But, he never came out.

The Revival, Dekker Goodnight, and Roman waited for Zell, but on the titantron he was on the floor, writhing in pain.

Referees, security and Lilith ran to the hurt superstar.

 **Lilith** : What happened, Rahzel?

"T-The damn Revival! My leg!"

Roman was already annoyed with Rahzel, being in this Triple Threat Match and now this.

The Big Dog had enough of this BS and try to get out of the ring, but Jasper and Dekker had other plans.

 **Tom** : The former Tag Team Champs are attack a partnerless Roman Reigns.

 **Saxton** : Does the match go on?

 **Graves** : If it does, Roman is in major trouble.

The Revival attack Goodnight and Dekker, throwing them out of the ring. Looking at the WWE Champion crawling to the ropes, they add more punishment to the Big Dog, kicking and stomping on him.

 **Tom** : What does Roman have to do to survive in the match without his partner, Rahzel?

-SD-

Battered, bruise, and tired was the expression on Roman's face. The two teams work together to beat down the WWE Champion, tagging one another.

He needed to turn the tide around.

Dash Wilder went to charge towards Reigns at the corner where Dekker and Jasper were standing.

At the last second, Roman stepped aside, causing The Revival member to hit the tall member of 6ixx.

Known for having a short temper, Dekker enter the ring and start beating up Wilder. Dawson and Goodnight argue at one another, ending up fighting each other.

 **Tom** : Chaos in the ring and Roman Reigns is enjoying the view, resting!

 **Graves** : Bad time for The Revival and 6ixx to brawl. They were doing so well.

The Crazed One, Jasper bounced off the ropes and tackle Dawson and Wilder out of the ring.

Dekker turn around, only to be hit with a Spear by Roman. But using all his energy on his finisher, he couldn't mustard up for a pin.

 **Tom** : Roman gotta pin now.

 **Saxton** : Guys, at the ramp!

Coming down the ramp, Rahzel made his way to the ring, putting a little pressure on his left leg. Referees and Lilith trying to stop him, but he wasn't going to listen to him.

Sliding in the ring, the Big Bad Wolf watch both his former and current partners trying to get up.

Reigns stumble up on feet, turning to see Zell behind.

Before he can question why he was there, he was kicked below the belt with his injured leg.

 **Tom** : What the!?

Rahzel put his Summerslam opponent in position and spiked his head, hitting the DDT. Rolling out of the ring, Zell watch Dash crawl in and covered Roman.

1, 2, 3

 **Greg** : Here's your winner and the new Smackdown Tag Team Champions: Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder. The Revival!

 **Tom** : Rahzel just cost him and Reigns the Tag Team Championship.

 **Graves** : He just help The Revival won the Tag Titles for the second time. Say yeah!

 **Saxton** : Thanks to Zell!

Roman was still down on the canvas, but his eyes didn't leave Rahzel, who was motioning his midsection for the WWE Championship.

The Big Bad Wolf smiled as he walked normal on his left leg to the back.

 **Tom** : Rahzel is in big trouble and he won't escape Roman Reigns' hands.

-SD-

Smackdown Live

2 Weeks till Summerslam

Mandy Rose finish her match against Ember Moon, beating her after the distraction by Ruby Riott, flaunting herself up the ramp.

 **Graves** : The Goddess strike a win aga-

Mandy stopped as the theme to the WWE Champion played. Roman walked down, holding his right side. Walking past the Golden Goddess, he meant business.

 **Tom** : Roman Reigns has been on a mission since he step in the building tonight. Looking for Rahzel.

 **Saxton** : Reigns was about to tear down the arena if it wasn't for GM Lilith Ace stopping him.

 **Graves** : Rahzel is smart. He knows that Roman wants to destroy him. He knows his safe place.

 **Saxton** : Isn't Rahzel a man who doesn't run away from a fight?

 **Graves** : He's smart, not a coward. He knows how to pick his battles.

The Big Dog snatched the microphone and begin to talk.

 **Roman** : There's nothing or nobody who's going stop me for giving you the beating you deserve, Rahzel.

So be a man, bring your bitch ass out here now!

The WWE Champion waited for the United States Champion to come out, but he didn't.

 **Roman** : You want to play games? I'll play games. Get in this ring or I will going to the back and I will find you and drag your ass out here.

The lights went out. On the titantron was the back of Roman's t-shirt.

Turning around was Rahzel wearing the shirt, looking at the camera.

"The Big Dog. The Powerhouse. WWE's next "Golden Boy." Roman Reigns. Knowing you, you're looking for me. Fortunately for you, I'm not there tonight. Lilith suspend me for my actions for 2 weeks ago and last week.

"This must be the part where I explain "Why Rahzel why?" There's nothing to explain. Well...let's check something out. This was after we won the Gauntlet Match a couple of weeks ago."

3 weeks ago

 **Dasha** : Roman, you and your opponent at Summerslam, Rahzel won the #1 Contenders Gauntlet Match. How was it teaming with him?

 **Roman** : Rahzel is a guy that likes to hurt people and seeing him do it upclose is something.

But I'm not impressed. Rahzel has a long way to go if he wants my WWE Championship. At Summerslam, I will expose him and walk as the United States and still WWE Champion.

He's _a_ _little boy who thinks he's a big man_.

"Yeah. A little boy who thinks he's a big man. Roman, it's like you haven't study me for Summerslam.

"If I'm just a little boy, this little boy has terrorise Smackdown Live since I return from injury. This little boy gave the worst beatdown to both Mr. McMahon and Shane McMahon!

"This little boy has been making people tap out and put them down all this time.

"Finally, this little boy made you look like an idiot last week.

"Roman, you're the guy that takes all the glory after someone does all the work. That what you did with The Shield and that's what you try to do with me.

"But you should've know better. I'm not good with partners. Ask Brick and Raij.

"If I was there tonight, I would've beat you down. You're barely hanging on while I'm 100%. But I want you to rest up and be 100% because I'm going to rip you apart with my hands in 2 weeks.

"Hold the WWE Championship as tight as you can. At Summerslam, I will prove again to you and the non-believers that the Big Bad Wolf is not make believe. He's real."

Roman stood in the ring, shaking his head at the nonsense he had to listen to.

 **Roman** : Keep talking, Rahzel because at Summerslam, I'm going to kick your ass and take the United States Championship and still be the WWE Champion while you're being taken to the hospital.

 **Tom** : Roman will get his hands on Rahzel in 2 weeks in the Winner Takes All for both the United States and WWE Championships. If Rahzel has good sense, run away.


	16. 15

Smackdown Live

6 days till Summerslam

GM Lilith Ace and Commissioner Shane McMahon stood in front the Smackdown Superstars, staff, and security team.

 **Shane** : This Sunday is the biggest party of the Summer, Summerslam. Smackdown is taking over the show with the matches we have for the fans.

Ember Moon will put the Smackdown Women's Championship on the line against the Queen of the Ring, Ruby Riott. Speaking of 6ixx, the Revival will be facing Dekker and Jasper Goodnight for the Smackdown Tag Team Championship in a Ladder Match. The Demon, Finn Bálor will take on Brick.

Lastly, our main event. The main event that will shake Smackdown to it's core and show why Smackdown is The A Show: The Winner Takes All Match when the Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel puts the United States Championship against the WWE Championship held by Roman Reigns.

 **Lilith** : Tonight, there will be a Face to Face meeting between the two opponents. Knowing these two want to start Summerslam early, it will not happen.

Security, it is important that these two won't break into a brawl tonight. If security can't get them, Superstars, you are the last line of defense.

I will be damned if we let Raw main event Summerslam. We can't Rahzel or Roman risk it. Thank you all.

-SD-

 **Tom**

: This Sunday, Rahzel and Roman Reigns will battle to take the United States and WWE Championship in their hands.

Right now, we will hear from the WWE Champion, Roman Reigns.

-SD-

Survivor Series 2015

 **Cole**

: _The Spear to Ambrose_! _The cover_!

1, 2, 3

 **Cole**

: _Roman Reigns is the new WWE Champion_!

 **Roman** : When I held the WWE Title, I knew I was holding history.

Bruno Sammartino, Buddy Rodgers, Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, John Cena. My name was etched in it's history.

 **Cole** : WWE Tag Team Champion, Royal Rumble winner, Intercontinental Champion, United States Champion, Universal Champion,

 **Tom** : and a 4 time WWE Champion. Smackdown Tag Team Champion.

 **Roman** : I carry this Championship with pride. Pride for the people. The pride of my family. I carry this company on my back.

I beaten the best of them: The Undertaker, John Cena, Brock Lesnar, Braun Strowman, Drew McIntyre. Even my brother, Seth and Dean.

Rahzel doesn't know anything about that. He's not ready to put the company on his back. He's not ready for all the Smackdown Superstars who wants the U.S. and WWE Championships.

At Summerslam, the Big Bad Wolf will huff and puff and the Big Dog will destroy him. I'm walking out with the WWE Championship and the United States Championship. Believe that.

-SD-

 **Tom**

: This Sunday at Summerslam, the United States Championship and WWE Championship will be on the line in a Winner Takes All Match.

We heard from the WWE Champion, Roman Reigns. This time we hear from the Big Bad Wolf, the U.S. Champion, Rahzel.

-SD-

 **Tom**

: _He is the most dangerous man I've seen in recent histroy_.

 **Graves** : _The mindset of his is scary_.

 **Shane** : Rahzel fights like a man possessed. He really wants to hurt you.

" _I take great joy on hurting people. I love the way my prey wince when I hurt them_."

 **Jimmy** : Those eyes. Looking at him just send chills through your body.

 **Jay** : When he find the limb he wants to hurt, he hurts it.

 **Raij** : He lives be his motto: Say what he means, mean what he says

 **Tom** : He just chokeslam Raij off the top of the ambulance!

" _The world adapts. Either you adapt with it or stay out of the way_."

 **Tom** : 2 time Intercontinental Champion! NXT Tag Team Champion.

 **Cole** : King of the Ring winner!

 **Tom** : United States Champion. 2 time Smackdown Tag Team Champion.

 **Jimmy** : Roman will defeat Rahzel. But he will have to be careful against him. Rahzel is dangerous.

"Roman Reigns will suffer. Roman Reigns will feel pain. I'm going show him real pain."

 **Graves** : Once Zell locks in Zellthanasia, it's downhill from there.

"At Summerslam, I will put the Big Dog down and I will become a dual champion. I will be the United States and WWE Champion."

-SD-

Rahzel/Roman Reigns

Faceoff

 **Greg**

: Ladies and gentleman, Smackdown Commissioner, Shane McMahon and Smackdown General Manager, Lilith Ace.

The Smackdown Authority stood in the ring with security guards at two ends of the ring. The Smackdown Superstars stood outside the ring on all sides.

 **Shane** : What's up Smackdown fans! This Sunday, Smackdown is going to blow the roof off Toronto as we head into the Biggest Party of the Summer, Summerslam.

It was the idea of our Smackdown GM, Ms. Lilith Ace that we end Sunday night with a match between two Smackdown Superstars that get the fans going home happy, have them wondering what happens next and tuning Tuesday night to find out.

After Sunday night, the United States Championship and the WWE Championship will be held by one man. Who will it be?

 **Lilith** : Let's bring out the Champions. First off the 2019 King of the Ring, earning a shot at the WWE Champion and is the United States Champion. The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel.

 **Tom** : Here's a fact about Rahzel: Since he came back, he has made his opponents submit. He hasn't pin since Survivor Series of 2017 where he pin Finn Bálor of then Team Raw.

 **Graves** : Rahzel in this recarnation loves punishing his victims, making them suffer.

 **Saxton** : Squeezing the life out someone brings him happiness.

 **Shane** : His opponent, the Big Dog, the WWE Champion, Roman Reigns.

 **Tom** : Roman is licking his chops as he is close to Rahzel in the ring.

 **Saxton** : Reigns will destroy everyone that will stand in his way from ripping Zell in half.

Roman went to go after Rahzel who was laying on the top turnbuckle, watching the security guards get a hold of the WWE Champion.

 **Shane** : Roman, please calm down.

"Yes Roman, be a good dog and listen to your owners."

 **Lilith** : Shut it, Rahzel.

"Make me."

 **Shane** : You two quiet!

Now since the two of you are here, let's here what you two have to say about each other before 6 day.

"I'll go first since Ro-Ro is finally calm. You say you carry the company on your back. You wouldn't be carrying the WWE without Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins. Didn't The Rock help you win the Royal Rumble a couple years back?

"You're not the only one carrying the company. All these Smackdown Superstars are carrying it and they're 20x better than you. Especially me.

"You can take orders and follow them. I don't take orders from no one. I walk around this place, around these Superstars like everyone is after me and it's either hunt or be hunted.

"There hasn't been a dominant WWE Champion in recent history and I'm going to be the one who changes it.

"Here's a piece of advice: You hit me with Superman Punch and Spear, pin me and I kick out. You already lost the match.

"6 days. 6 days that you keep holding that title. 6 days that you take it home to your wife. 6 days that you let your daughter touch it. 6 days is when I rip the WWE title away from you.

"6 days is when I put the Big Dog down and claim Smackdown Live.

Rahzel toss his mic to the Announcer's Table, getting off the top rope and land on his feet.

 **Lilith** : Roman, it's your turn.

 **Roman** : Talk that talk. Act big all you want. At Summerslam...

The Big Dog charged towards the security, spearing the two guard bringing the rest of security down.

Not wasting time, Rahzel and Roman start fighting, punching each other. Lilith and Shane order the Smackdown Superstars to separate the two Champions.

One group took Zell out of the ring while the other group kept Roman on a turnbuckle.

 **Tom** : Summerslam can't come any closer.

The Big Dog burst away from the group, charge towards the ring side where Rahzel was and jump over the top rope.

 **Tom** : Roman with a huge splash on the Smackdown Superstars.

The WWE Champion got up on his feet, looking through the pile of bodies to find his opponent. But the hunter became the hunted.

Arms wrapped around his neck and right arm, choking the Big Dog. Rahzel tried to finalize Zellthanasia, pulling his victim to the ground.

But with Judo Throw, Reigns broke free from the hold, tossing the U.S. Champion over. Rahzel had enough, getting up on his feet. He would be put back on the floor with a Spear Roman.

 **Tom** : Roman Reigns with a Spear! If he can avoid Zellthanasia and hit Zell with the Spear, he will win it all, becoming a 2x U.S. Champion and retaining his WWE Championship.

 **Graves** : It about the United States Championship and the WWE Championship. There will be no security guards, no Superatars, no one to stop the Big Bad Wolf and the Big Dog from the biggest match in their careers.

Back in the ring, Roman grab the United States and WWE titles, raising them high, looking at the sight of a down Rahzel.

But his expression would change from confident to a little spook.

 **Graves** : Guys, look!

 **Saxton** : How?!

 **Tom** : Rahzel just kipped up. He took the Spear like it was nothing.

 **Saxton** : If he kicks out at two after the Spear, Roman might not win.

 **Tom** : This Sunday on the WWE Network. The United States Championship and the WWE Championship on the line in one match. The Big Dog, Roman Reigns. The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel.

Who's walking out of Summerslam with two titles on their shoulders? See you in Toronto!


	17. Finale

" _Facing Roman Reigns is something I wanted to do for a good while in the WWE. He is the leader in locker room. The man who you can talk to when you need know about wrestling or dealing with life situation_.

" _For all he done since coming here with The Shield and the shit he takes from the fans every night. Roman just use it to add the fuel to the fire_.

" _I'm kinda jealous. I didn't like the fans reaction towards me when I was the Intercontinental Champion. But I learn to handle it and add it to my character_.

" _Reigns was the person who told me to do that_.

" _This match here, the two of us knew we would blow the roof off_."

-RZ-

 **Roman** : _Rahzel and I fighting for the first time, we just had a blast. The crowd was wild from start to finish_.

 _He works hard, try new things, adapted to a person I believe is serious about destroying his opponents_.

 _The kid is someone that may be ready for the WWE Championship. I'm just in his way_.

-RZ-

Summerslam

Walking out of the stairway, wearing the United States Championship on my waist, I made my way to Gorilla for the match I was waiting for years.

Walking down the hallway, some of the Superstars glanced at me. They were all smiles.

At Gorilla, the staff wish me luck as well as I wait for the hype package for the match to end.

 **Triple H** : Rahzel...

I turn to see Triple H walk up to me. Shaking his hand, he was looking at the mini tv screen.

 **Triple H** : Since day one, I knew that one day you'll make to this stage. Yeah, it's no Wrestlemania. But it's an opportunity you been waiting for since NXT.

Those jitters and nervousness will go when the bell rings and the crowd's energy flows through you. This is where you prove the naysayers and nonbelievers wrong. Knock 'em dead.

"Thank you."

I smiled at the encouraging words. But that smile went away as it was time to get the Championship I been ready to have since I got here.

-RZ-

 **Winner Takes All**

 **United States/WWE Championship**

Rahzel (US) vs Roman Reigns (WWE)

Rahzel walked out on stage, wearing an all black outfit with a furry jacket. The hood look like a head of a wolf.

 **Tom** : It is time for the match we been waiting for. The Big Bad Wolf making his way to the ring.

 **Graves** : The 2x Intercontinental Champion, 2x Smackdown Tag Team Champion, NXT Tag Team Champion and now the current United States Champion. Not forgetting about winning the 2019 King of the Ring.

Rahzel has been on a destructive path and it lead him close to the WWE Championship.

The Big Bad Wolf sat at the corner turnbuckle, looking at the stage for his opponent to come out.

 **Tom** : The Big Dog has arrive!

Roman walked out with the WWE Championship in his grasp. The attire was the same with exception of his logo that was gold.

 **Tom** : Roman was focused all weekend on Rahzel. He wants to teach him a harsh lesson.

 **Saxton** : The Big Dog fought bigger men in his time here and he's not worry about the Big Bad Wolf. He's 100% and 100% confident that he's walking with both the U.S. and WWE Championships.

Roman step down off the turnbuckle, turn around to see Rahzel behind him. The referee put his hands between the two men, separating them.

A spotlight shine in the middle of the ring. Face to face, Roman and Rahzel stared at each other, preparing to go at it.

 **Greg** : This is a Winner Takes All Match schedule for one fall and it's for the United States and WWE Championships!

First, from Charlotte, NC, weighting in at 215 lbs. He is the 2019 King of the Ring and the United States Champion. He is the Big Bad Wolf. This is Rahzel!

Rahzel held U.S. Title up, still looking at Reigns.

 **Greg** : Next, from Pensacola, FL, weighting in 265 lbs. He is the WWE Champion. The Big Dog, this is Roman Reigns!

Raising the WWE Title, Reigns trash talk at the Big Bad Wolf as he look into his yellow wolf eyes.

 **Tom** : The match we've been waiting for weeks. Roman has been WWE Champion since Money in the Bank in March. Rahzel been United States Champion since Extreme Rules of May. One of these men will lose one of the Titles tonight.

With both Titles outside at the Timekeeper's area, the two opponents were ready to throw down.

The referee finish giving out the rules. With a shift signal, the bell rung and the match started.

Locking arms, Roman and Rahzel test out each other's strength. With a push, the Big Dog push the Big Bad Wolf down on the mat.

The crowd let out a sea of oohs, getting Reigns fired up.

 **Roman** : Get your ass up!

Picking himself back up, Rahzel and Roman locked arms again. The Big Dog went to push his opponent back down, but Zell Judo Toss him down.

The oohs from the crowd were the same for the Big Bad Wolf as he stared an menacing look at his opponent.

Reigns got up and start punching the U.S. Champion, causing him to back up into the corner. The referee pulled the WWE Champ off, causing Zell to take advantage by grabbing his opponent up and running across to the other turnbuckle.

Slamming into the corner, the Big Bad Wolf ram his left shoulder into Roman's midsection, switching up to punching him a couple of times before switching up again.

The referee counted up to 4 before Rahzel walked up to him. Taking advantage of the moment, a slap strike him from the Big Dog.

The Big Bad Wolf didn't take kindly from the attack. Showing his displeasure, he headbutt the Big Dog in his chest.

Seeing his opponent back at the corner turnbuckle, Zell went on a triad, punching Reigns in the face before punching rapidly on the chest and ribs.

 **Graves** : Rahzel starting to feel it. If he can reinjure the bruised ribs, it'll cause Roman's breathing to hurt.

 **Saxton** : Especially if he wants to apply Zellthanasia on.

Roman fell on the mat and rolled out of the ring. Leaning on the apron, he try to catch his breath. But he was kicked from behind, running into the steel steps, flipping over it.

Rahzel sitting on the apron, evil grinning stalked towards the hurt Champion, grabbing him by the straps of his vest.

Pulling his prey up, the Big Bad Wolf slam him into the apron three times then roll him in the ring.

 **Tom** : Roman is in big trouble as Rahzel continue punishing the chest. Can the Big Dog find a way to get back on the offensive.

-RZ-

The battle to hold the United States and WWE Titles was in the second heading into the third act. The ribs and chest of the Big Dog ache badly and it didn't help that his opponent continue hurting them.

But he went on the attack, beating down the Big Bad Wolf, but he was still having trouble putting him down.

Everytime he would go for the Superman Punch, Zell would try to do the Armlock Crossface or dodge out of the way.

Rahzel was a different superstar from those Roman face. He always had an answer back against the Big Dog's attacks.

Roman slap Rahzel a couple of times, climbing up on the turnbuckle. The Big Bad Wolf did his best to stop, but Reigns lift him up and they both hit the mat from the Superplex.

 **Tom** : Both men are down!

Saxton: Rahzel doing his best to knock Roman on the mat, but that Superplex was going to happen.

Roman crawl over to the across the corner turnbuckle in front of him, used the two top ropes to pick himself up.

Nodding his head, his black hair going back and forth, he had to end this here and now.

 **Tom** : Roman is going for the Spear!

 **Graves** : He hits this, it's all over!

Charging towards a stun Rahzel, the Big Dog hit his finisher. Doing a smart move, Zell rolled out of the ring.

 **Tom** : Roman was so close on being a duel champion and Rahzel rolled out of the ring.

 **Saxton** : Rahzel was very lucky as he rolled out.

Roman follow his opponent as Zell rolled back in the ring. The Big Bad Wolf bounced off the ropes, charging towards his enemy.

Prepared for the incoming attack, Roman speared Zell again. This time, he pin him.

1, 2

 **Graves** : Rahzel kicked out! He kicked out of the Spear.

Roman shook his head, not believing what happen. He got up, waiting for his opponent to get up. Bouncing off the ropes, the Big Dog continue running, confusing Rahzel back and forth.

Doing what he did when he fought The Undertaker at Wrestlemania 33, Reigns hit the Spear for the third time of the match. Raising the leg of Zell, the ref count the pin.

1, 2

 **Tom** : Rahzel kicked out!

In disbelief, Roman turn to the referee, making sure he didn't miscount the fall. The crowd were enjoying the emotional rollercoaster.

 **Tom** : That is twice now that Rahzel has kicked out of the Spear. This time, barely lifting my right shoulder in time.

 **Graves** : Rahzel is still in this match. Roman is in trouble.

The WWE Champion had one more in him. Going by the turnbuckle, he waited for the U.S. Champion to get up.

 **Roman** : OOOOORAAAAHHHHH!

The Big Dog watch his opponent turn around. Charging towards again, Reigns went to hit the Spear for the fourth time in the match.

But Rahzel made a small leap and hit a midair DDT. Not wasting time, he transition into the Armlock Crossface on Roman.

 **Tom** : Roman is in the middle of the ring, Crossface locked it! Rahzel may have outsmarted Reigns!

The Big Dog wasn't planning on losing to some punk. He begin to crawl towards the ropes, dragging Zell with him.

But the grip on the submission hold tighten with every pull, Rahzel wasn't going to lose his chance to hold the title he's been dreaming about.

Starting to fade away, Roman had three choices: two of them would cost him the match, the WWE Champion and boost the ego of Rahzel.

He was close to the bottom rope, finger tips away. Just one more pull.

Rahzel looked how close Reigns was to the ropes. He just needed one more pull and he would tap.

His head being pulled back, Roman's eye widen. His oxygen running out, the crowd on the edge of their seats, and just centimeters away from the ropes, he had to make a decision.

He softly tap his right hand on the mat, causing the referee to call for the bell.

The eruption from the crowd almost shook the arena. Letting go of the Crossface, Rahzel roll over to the mat next to Reigns.

 **Greg** : Here is your winner, still the United States Champion and the new WWE Champion. The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel!

 **Tom** : He came, he destory, and now, Rahzel hold the top Titles of Smackdown Live!

 **Graves** : There's only a handful of people who beat Roman Reigns. But making him tap out is something special.

 **Saxton** : Rahzel was going for Zellthanasia, but Roman would find a way out. After surviving three Spears and reversing the fourth one into a DDT, transition into the Armlock Crossface. Reigns try to reach for the ropes, but he tapped out at the end.

The referee brought over the United States and WWE Championships to Rahzel.

Holding the two Titles, the Big Bad Wolf jumped up and raise them up to the WWE Universe's praises.

 **Tom** : With this win, Rahzel has held the U.S., Smackdown Tag Team, and now the WWE Championship. All the Smackdown Championships.

 **Graves** : With such an accomplishment, the Big Bad Wolf has own Smackdown Live. As he holds both Championships, the competition is going to get rough.

 **Saxton** : You're right, Corey. But Rahzel will find a way to make the non-believers and the doubters wrong.

 **Tom** : We will find out soon. Congratulations to Rahzel. The United States and new WWE Champion. Goodnight everybody.

-24-

 _That night was the best. Congratulations and handshakes were given out. I sat down in the locker room, taking out my contacts out and just holding the Titles, I couldn't help but cry._ _Raijn and Brick, after the shit I been put them through, sat by me and we just talked like crazy. I called my parents, they saw my match and they were proud and my girlfriend was in the arena, telling me how great I was._ _I was a mix of emotions. I was happy to hold these Championships. This is one of the best days of my life._

-RB-

Hello reader/readers. It's sad to say, but I am ending the Rahzel series.

First, I want to thank all of you who've been sticking around since Book I.

I had more books on the way, but I felt like things weren't going like how I like. I was...getting bored with this series. I didn't want to write it anymore. It felt like an obligation to write this series and I didn't want it to feel like that.

I ditch the Behind the Scenes in some parts of Book III, Part I because I lost some ideas and just did my version of Rahzel's WWE 24.

Once again, I want to thank you all who rode this fantastic yet non consistent ride with me. I hope I brought a smile, a laugh, even a chuckle to you.

 _This isn't goodbye. This is see you next time_.

-Russell aka "The Big Bad Wolf" Rahzel


End file.
